Four Seasons
by Itshu
Summary: Four Seasons. Empat perubahan yang terjadi dalam Satu tahun. Memiliki banyak perbedaan tetapi memiliki satu kesamaan. Dan di dalam ke empat musim tersebut, terdapat empat kisah cinta berbeda, yang memiliki sebuah kesamaan. Satu ikatan, dan satu makna.
1. Chapter 1

_**Four Seasons ...**_

.

.

.

.

_**Smile in Spring Time ...**_

_Ketika sakura bermekaran, aku melihatnya. Berdiri memandangi langit Tokyo yang cerah dengan tatapan kesedihan seolah melihat langit muram yang akan menguyurnya dengan ribuan air dingin._

_Saat Hanafubuki berlangsung, aku melihatnya. Berjalan seorang diri di bawah hujan sakura yang sangat indah dengan tatapan kosong seolah tak merasakan keindahan pemandangan di sekelilingnya._

_Dia orang baik. Rela membantu orang asing yang tak ia kenal, juga mau terluka untuk lelaki lemah yang bahkan tak dapat mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya._

_Dia sagat tampan. Hanya perlu tersenyum sedikit saja, dan wajah rupawannya akan terlihat memukau._

_Sayang... ia selalu menyembunyikan ketampanannya di balik wajah dinginnya._

_Dia juga keras kepala. Menyebalkan. Suka mengejek, juga pemarah. Tetapi satu hal yang selalu ku ingat. Dia tidak pernah mengecewakan. Dan aku ingin meminta maaf karena pernah menyebutnya seperti itu. Aku salah._

_Hitomebore data no yo. Aku jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama._

_Andaikan aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku, aku ingin membuatnya selalu bahagia._

_Selalu tersenyum, dan terus tersenyum._

_Tidak hanya di musim ini, tapi untuk di setiap musim yang ia lalui._

-Xi Luhan-

.

_**Tears in Summer Day ...**_

_"kau memiliki lebih dari sekedar cinta untuk permainan cello-mu. Kau memainkannya dengan seluruh hidupmu. Seolah mengajak benda mati itu merasakan kehidupan yang kau miliki, dan untuk pertama kali, aku merasakan apa itu cinta. Kau tau? Aku sangat ingin melihat setiap permaian cello-mu. Sungguh! Aku rindu melihat permainanmu. Dan aku ingin kau selalu seperti itu. Memainkan busurmu, dan membuat lebih banyak lagi hati yang bergetar karena merasakan kehidupan di tiap permainanmu."_

_"... kupikir kau akan menolakku, tapi ..."_

_"ternyata kau mencintaiku layaknya aku mencintaimu. Dan itu membuatku senang sekaligus sakit. Semakin lama, kau semakin tergantung padaku, awalnya kupikir itu bagus. Tapi, aku sadar, di akhir semua itu hanya akan menyakitimu."_

_..._

_"tidak ada lagi yang bisa kujelaskan. Tidak ada yang bisa kuberikan padamu saat ini. Tidak ada yang kutawarkan. Juga tidak ada yang kujanjikan."_

_..._

_"satu-satunya yang menjadi penyesalanku dalam hidup adalah aku tidak bisa bersamamu sekarang dan mengatakan ini secara langsung kepadamu. Tapi tolong percayalah padaku ketika kukatakan aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Percayalah ketika kukatakan aku ingin selalu berada di dekatmu. Dan percayalah padaku bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu. Hanya kau yang kucintai ... walaupun tidak ada hal di dunia ini yang bisa kau percayai, percayalah bahwa hanya kau yang kucintai. Sepenuh hatiku."_

-Park Chanyeol-

.

_**Remember in Autumn Day ...**_

_"Seseorang pernah berkata padaku bahwa dia tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa mencintai orang sepertinya. Terus terang saja, aku juga tidak tahu. Kurasa aku termasuk salah satu orang yang tidak membutuhkan alasan untuk mencintai seseorang. Karena cinta terjadi begitu saja. Kau tidak bisa memaksakan diri mencintai seseorang, layaknya kau tidak bisa memaksakan diri membenci orang yang kau cintai."_

_"Tapi kalau aku harus menjawab pertanyaan itu, kurasa aku akan berkata bahwa aku mencintainya karena dia adalah Do Kyung Soo."_

_"Walaupun dia tidak bisa berada di sini hari ini, kuharap dia mendengar lagu ini. Dimana pun dia berada. Dan kuharap dia tahu bahwa selama aku bernafas, aku akan selalu mencintainya. Sepenuh hatiku. Selamanya."_

-Kim Jong In-

.

_**Story in Winter Time ...**_

_"Bagaimana bisa kau selalu terluka di tempat yang sama?"_

_"apa?"_

_"aku tanya, bagaimana bisa kau selalu terluka di tempat yang sama?"_

_"umh ... entahlah,"_

_"kembalilah ke kelasmu"_

_"Wu Yi Fan ..."_

_"aku gurumu Huang Zi Tao, ucapkan namaku-"_

_"Kris ..."_

_"sekali lagi kau memanggilku seperti itu, aku tidak akan pernah menatapmu lagi"_

_..._

_"kenapa aku selalu terluka di tempat yang sama?"_

_Karena penyebab aku terluka adalah hal yang sama. Karena dirimu. Kris Wu._

-Huang Zi Tao-

... TBC ...

^^V

ini hanya epilog dari masing-masing Chapter. Dimulai dari "Smile in Spring Time" dan akan di akhiri dengan "Pain in Winter Time". Setiap chapter memiliki keterkaitan, tetapi memiliki 'cerita' tersendiri sehingga dapat di baca per-chapter tanpa harus membaca chapter sebelumnya.

Well, ini terinspirasi dari novel 4 musim karya Ilana Tan. Jadi bentuknya juga mirip. Hanya saja alur dan ceritanya berbeda.

salah satu chapter dalam cerita ini sudah pernah di publish di FB dan FP Itshu berkarya DULU. Jadi kalau ada yang sudah pernah membaca, yeah ... mungkin sudah tau. hehehe ...

Itshu orang baru d FFn. Jadi mohon bimbingan & bantuannya ya~!

okay, mungkin sekian cuap-cuapnya Itshu. Thanks for Read, and Thank you so much if you want to REVIEW!

See You again in first SEASON~! ^^


	2. Smile in Spring Time

Oh Sehun menghela nafas perlahan. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi kereta _Shinkansen_ yang akan membawanya melesat ke kota Kyoto. Hari ini ia akan pergi meninggalkan Tokyo, Ibukota Jepang yang telah menjadi tempat persinggahanya, usai melakukan perjalanan dari Seoul menuju Jepang. Melangkah semakin jauh meninggalkan Seoul yang menyimpan begitu banyak kenangan dalam hidupnya.

Pastinya bukan hal yang mudah bagi Sehun—nantinya—saat harus membiasakan diri hidup di kota Kyoto yang tidak serupa dengan Seoul. Terlebih, kota tersebut sudah menjadi wilayah Negara lain. Tentu ia akan membutuhkan waktu cukup lama agar dapat beradaptasi di Negara tersebut. Belum lagi, ia tidak memiliki siapapun—kecuali ayahnya—yang dapat membantunya mengenali kota tersebut.

"kau tidak perlu khawatir Sehun. Kyoto bukan kota kuno seperti yang kau kira, kau taukan, Kyoto sama modernnya dengan Seoul. Yah … meski mode pakaiannya tak sekeren di Seoul, setidaknya Kyoto memiliki hal yang sama bagusnya. Karena kenyataannya, teknologi modern tercipta di kota itu. Seperti pusat game Nintendo, IT Giant Kyocera, dan pembuat microchip ROHM ada di Kyoto. Koichi Takana yang bekerja di Shimadzu Corporation, yang pernah meraih nobel juga ada di Kyoto" ucap Tuan Oh.

Sehun hanya menoleh sekilas ke arah ayahnya yang duduk di samping kanannya dan tengah merebahkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi sembari memejamkan mata.

'apa hubungannya peraih nobel dengan pindah ke Kyoto?' batinnya heran. Toh, Sehun tidak peduli Kyoto kuno atau modern, keren atau tidak.

Ia hanya merasa sedikit berat meninggalkan teman-teman sekolahnya di Seoul. Tetangga-tetangganya yang telah hidup bersamanya hampir 16 tahun. Dan Zi Tao … Huang Zi Tao, ia tidak dapat melihat atau bertemu dengannya lagi. Meski Zi Tao kini tidak membutuhkannya lagi, Sehun masih sangat peduli pada lelaki bermata panda itu.

Sekali lagi Sehun menghela nafas perlahan, ikut memejamkan matanya. Berusaha merelakan semua yang harus di tinggalkannya di Seoul. Well, kurasa Kyoto kota yang pas untuk melupakan kenangan burukmu itu Sehun-ah. Hemh … atau aku harus mulai memanggilmu ... Sehun-san?

**_Smile in Spring Time …_**

Author : Itshu

Cash : Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan

Rate : T

Genre : angst

Warning : boy's love

Sudah sejak tiga hari yang lalu Sehun tiba di kota ini. Dan benar apa kata ayahnya, kota ini tak setua yang sering di bilang orang. Walau banyak bangunan lama, tetapi kota ini cukup modern. Yeah … walau tak sepadat Seoul.

Kyoto sendiri merupakan bagian dari daerah metropolitan Osaka-Kobe-Kyoto. Terletak di pulau Honsu, di sebuah lembah penuh kuil yang di kelilingi perbukitan dengan sungai berair jernih.

.

Melangkahkan kaki melewati pintu gerbang sekolah barunya. Sehun dapat melihat para gadis dan pemuda berseragam khas jepang yang juga melangkahkan kaki memasuki gerbang sekolah. Sekilas, seragam yang di gunakannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan tampilan seragam sekolahnya saat di Korea. Terlihat bagus.

Lelaki kelas satu itu berdesak sebal. Ia langsung memasang headset ke telinganya, seraya mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang guru untuk melapor. Well, bukan masalah jika ia anak baru di sekolah itu. Hanya saja, Sehun kurang menyukai tatapan para siswa di sekitarnya yang kini tengah saling berbisik aneh.

Wajahnya memang terlihat jelas berbeda dari siswa-siswa itu, lalu apa masalahnya? Apa mereka tidak pernah melihat orang Korea?

"Sehun-san!" sebuah panggilan lumayan kencang berhasil membuyarkan pemikiran remaja korea itu. Dengan malas ia menoleh menuju panggilan, sembari melepas salah satu headset di telinganya.

Nampak di hadapannya seorang lelaki bertubuh lebih pendek darinnya yang tengah menatapnya sembari tersenyum. Sehun menautkan salah satu alisnya.

"kau Oh Sehun bukan, siswa pindahan dari Seoul?" tanya lelaki tersebut, masih dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya. Sehun mengangguk sekali.

"ah, bagus. Namaku Xi Luhan, aku di tunjuk Yamamoto _sensei_ untuk mengantarmu ke kelas. Beliau tidak bisa menunjukkan kelasmu karena harus melakukan rapat. Ayo, ikut denganku" ucap lelaki kecil itu seraya menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Sehun yang menggantung.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun telah tiba di depan kelas barunya. Dan lelaki yang mengaku bernama Luhan itu baru mau melepaskan pegangan tangannya, saat ia telah duduk di kursi yang memang telah di sediakan untuknya. Padahal sejak berjalan dari depan ruang kantor, ia sudah berkali-kali menyuruh kakak kelasnya itu melepaskan tautan jemarinya yang mencengkram erat pergelangannya.

'membuat malu' pikir Sehun, saat sadar ia menjadi pusat perhatiaan sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas. Belum lagi mulut Luhan yang tak henti-hentinya berbicara panjang lebar akan dirinya.

Well, mungkin wajar jika ia memperkenalkan diri sebatas dari kelas manakah ia berasal, dan eskul apakah yang di gelutinya. Namun menceritakan mengenai dirinya yang lahir di China, pernah tinggal di Seoul dan mengenai ayah ibunya, rasanya itu berlebihan dan kurang penting!

"Ruru _senpai_, apa dia murid baru itu?" tanya seorang gadis pada Luhan yang entah mengapa masih setia berdiri di samping kanan Sehun.

"_ee_ (ya), dia murid pindahan dari Seoul. Sama sepertiku dulu. Namanya Oh Sehun, kalian bisa memanggilnya Sehun!" ujar Luhan antusias. Sementara Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya menatap jengah, seraya membuang muka ke arah luar kelas melalui jendela di samping kirinya.

'dasar lelaki asing sok kenal, aneh!' batin Sehun kesal.

…

Satu bulan telah berlalu. Dan Sehun masih enggan mengenal para siswa di sekolahnya, atau hanya sekedar saling sapa saat bersinggungan di koridor sekolah. Ia tidak berminat mencari teman.

Dan satu lagi hal yang tak berubah sejak pertama kali ia menjejakan kaki si sekolahnya. Xi Luhan, kakak kelasnya yang selalu muncul di manapun ia berada.

"_ohayoo gozaimasu_ (selamat pagi) Sehun-san!" sapa Luhan girang, sembari menyamakan langkah dengan Sehun yang tengah memasang wajah poker face sembari mendengarkan lagu. Sebuah kamuflase yang sering ia gunakan agar tak ada siswa yang mau menyapanya. Namun sial, hal itu tidak berlaku pada siswa senior di sampingnya.

"dua hari lagi, Kenji-san akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahunnya. Dan seluruh siswa boleh menghadirinya, dengan syarat harus menggunakan dress code yang telah di tentukan. Apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Luhan sembari menatap lekat Sehun yang masih saja acuh, dan tak menghiraukan kehadirannya sedikitpun.

"Hey, jawablah Sehun-san. Kalau kau mau, aku akan meminjamkan satu pakaian yang sesuai untukmu dari eskul drama. Kau mau tidak!?" lagi-lagi Luhan kembali bertanya.

"Sehun-san~" panggil Luhan manja, sembari menarik perlahan ujung seragam Sehun.

Lelaki dingin itu menghentikan langkahnya. Menepis tangan Luhan kasar, seraya menatapnya tajam. "jangan menggangguku" ujarnya penuh penekanan.

"aku kan hanya bertanya, kau saja yang tidak mau menjawab" ucap Luhan membela diri, seolah tak merasa takut akan tatapan mengerikan yang tengah di layangkan pada dirinya.

"apa kau memiliki waktu begitu banyak hingga selalu mengikutiku sepanjang di sekolah? Kau itu tidak memiliki pekerjaan atau apa?!" sentak Sehun.

Luhan terdiam. Tak lama, ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Kembali menatap adik kelasnya dengan lembut, lalu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"_waktu akan sangat mudah berlalu semudah kita membalikkan telapak tangan_. Dan karena itulah, aku selalu mengikutimu. _Aku ingin waktuku yang sedikit dapat kulalui di sampingmu_, karena itu … maafkan aku jika kehadiranku mengganggumu. Tapi sungguh, aku hanya ingin membantumu"

Kali ini Sehun lah yang terdiam. Tak menyangka jika kakak kelasnya itu akan mengatakan hal yang begitu kontras dengan penilaiannya.

"sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu, aku tidak pernah melihatmu tersenyum. Selalu dingin, dan tidak pernah memperdulikan sekitar. Mungkin itu bukan urusanku, tapi kau adik kelasku. Kita juga berasal dari satu Negara yang sama. Bahkan kau tetanggaku. Jadi aku merasa kalau kau perlu kubantu"

Sehun sedikit terbelalak. Luhan tetangganya? Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?

"aku tau kau terkejut." Ujar Luhan seolah dapat menebak pemikiran Sehun "dan aku tau, kau pun pasti lupa" ucapnya, seraya meraih tangan kiri Sehun dengan begitu perlahan.

"kalau akulah yang telah membuatmu terluka" lanjutnya, seraya menggulung lengan seragam Sehun hingga sebatas siku, memperlihatkan sebuah luka sayatan cukup panjang yang terdapat pada kulit putih adik kelasnya tersebut.

…

"jadi Sehun-san, kau sama sekali tidak mengetahui aku ini tetanggamu?" tanya Luhan saat keduanya tengah duduk di bawah pohon sakura di taman belakang sekolah yang sepi.

"mana aku tau, aku tidak pernah melihatmu" jawab Sehun.

"ya, mungkin karena aku selalu berjalan di belakangmu. Makanya kau tidak pernah melihatku. Atau karena bayanganku yang tipis sampai-sampai kau tidak menyadari kehadiranku?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan jenaka.

"kau tau? Padahal aku selalu di belakangmu sejak kau keluar kelas. Kita bahkan satu bis, aku juga dapat melihatmu tengah bermain bola sendirian di taman belakang rumahmu melalui jendela kamarku. Kau yakin tidak menyadari kehadiranku?"

Sehun terdiam, menatap penuh keheranan ke arah lelaki di sampingnya yang malah menatapnya penuh antusias.

"kau itu seorang stalker _eoh_?' tapa sadar, Sehun mengeluarkan dialek aslinya.

"apa bertindak seperti itu termasuk stalker?" Luhan malah balik bertanya.

Sehun mengerutkan dahi. Heran, bagaimana ia bisa menemukan seorang manusia langka seperti luhan yang sepertinya tak lagi tercipta di muka bumi.

"terserah" jawab Sehun asal, seraya berbaring di atas rerumputan dan memejamkan mata. Tak lama berselang, ia merasakan tangan kanannya yang terbuka terasa berat dan terasa ada benda besar yang menempel pada tubuh sisi kanannya tersebut.

"apa yang kau lakukan!" omel Sehun, saat sadar Luhan tengah tidur di bahunya. "tidur" jawab Luhan polos, seolah tak bersalah.

"aku tau kau tidur, tapi kenapa tidur di lenganku!?" tanya Sehun kesal, namun tidak juga merubah posisinya.

"karena kau empuk"

Sehun menyipitkan mata. "kau itu bodoh ya?"

Luhan terdiam, terlihat seperti tengah berfikir. "aku memang sedikit bodoh, terutama pada pelajaran sejarah, biologi, geologi, ekonomi, fisika, kimia, matematika, dan sastra. Tapi selain itu aku hebat"

"kau bercanda, kau menyebutkan hampir semua mata pelajaran yang ada _eh_?" Luhan terdiam. Masih menatap adik kelasnya, sembari mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali.

"Tandanya kau memang bodoh!" ujar Sehun, sembari menunjuk dahi Luhan dengan telunjuknya.

"dasar aneh" ejek Sehun, seraya tersenyum. Mengalihkan pandangan, dan membiarkan Luhan yang masih tertidur di bahunya sembari menatap wajahnya.

"kau kenapa?" tanya si Junior, saat sadar lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tak dapat di tebak.

Sreet!

Luhan bangkit dari tidurnya dengan tiba-tiba. Beralih menindih Sehun dengan tangan kirinya di sisi kepala sang adik kelas, sebagai penahan berat tubuhnya. Sementara tangan kanannya yang bebas, beranjak menyusuri wajah Sehun yang terlihat terkejut akan tindakannya yang tiba-tiba. Ia hanya diam membatu, karena perlakuan Luhan yang aneh.

"tampan, kau sangat tampan Sehun-san" ujar Luhan sembari menatap takjub adik kelas yang berada di bawah tubuhnya. Seolah terkesima akan senyuman kecil yang baru saja tercetak di bibir manis seorang Oh Sehun.

Kriiiing … Kriiing … Kriiiing … !

Bel tanda di mulai jam pelajaran kembali, telah berbunyi. Sehun yang sadar dari lamunannya, langsung bangkit dan berlari menjauh. Meninggalkan Luhan yang terhempas kebelakang, karena dorongan Sehun pada bahunya.

Namun lelaki kelas satu itu tidak langsung menuju ke kelasnya. Ia malah terdiam sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding ruang kesehatan. Perlahan, tangan kanannya beranjak menuju dadanya.

Aneh. Jantungnya berdetak begitu tak normal.

'apa yang terjadi padaku?' batinnya bingung.

…

Sehun berjalan santai. Melangkah perlahan menyusuri jalanan lengang, yang akan membawanya menuju rumahnya. "_mungkin karena aku selalu berjalan di belakangmu. Makanya kau tidak pernah melihatku_" ia langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Entah mengapa, suara lelaki aneh itu kembali terdengar di telingannya.

Dengan sedikit ragu, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Mencoba memastikan apakah lelaki itu benar-benar berjalan di belakangnya.

Dan benar saja, terlihat seorang lelaki berwajah baby face tengah melangkah mengendap-endap beberapa meter di belakangnya. Sehun memutar bola mata malas, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sementara lelaki yang sadar telah tertangkap basah, malah memamerkan senyuman khas-nya seraya berlari mendekati lelaki di hadapannya.

"wah, kali ini aku tertangkap!" ujarnya riang.

Sehun enggan menjawab, lebih memilih membungkam mulut, dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Sedikit melirik ke arah sang kakak kelas, yang kini berjalan sembari bersenandung riang di samping kirinya.

"oh ya, aku lupa!" pekiknya, sembari menghentikan langkah. Beralih melompat ke hadapan Sehun dengan tiba-tiba, seraya menatap wajanya. "arigatou gozaimasu~!" ucapnya, seraya membungkuk hormat.

"aku belum berterima kasih padamu. Maaf ya, bahkan aku tidak bisa mengobati lukamu saat itu" Luhan memamerkan senyumannya.

Sehun menatap tangan kirinya. "tidak apa-apa, saat itu aku hanya sedang terburu-buru. Lagi pula ayahku sudah mengobatinya" ucapnya penuh pengertian.

"umh, sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut makan malam bersama di rumahku?"

"a-apa?"

"kuperhatikan, ayahmu sering pulang larut. Kau pasti sering makan malam sendirian kan?"

"heh, kau itu benar-benar _stalk_ ya?!"

Luhan tersenyum. Membuat tanda damai dengan kedua jari kanan lentiknya di dekat pipi. Sehun mendengus perlahan. Berfikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk sekali. "baiklah" ucapnya pada akhirnya.

-Skip time-

"_youkoso_ (selamat datang) ah, aku tak percaya kau benar-benar datang ke rumahku" sambut Luhan, lalu tersenyum lebar.

"aku bukan seseorang yang suka membatalkan janji dan membuat seseorang kecewa, perlu kau tau itu" ujar Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

"hahaha, baguslah. Ayo masuk" ucap sang pemilik rumah mempersilakan masuk.

"_Kaasan_ (ibu), kenalkan ini Oh Sehun, adik kelas baruku di sekolah. Tetangga baru kita, _Kaasan_ tentu tau bukan?" Luhan, memperkenalkan Sehun pada wanita paruh baya, yang menjadi Ibunya.

"_ah_, anak yang sering kau ceritakan itu ya?" tanya Ibu Luhan.

Sehun melirik curiga ke arah Luhan. Lelaki itu sering menceritakan dirinya pada ibunya? _Hey_, mereka bahkan baru saling berbicara dengan baik tadi siang! Hal apa saja yang telah di ceritakan kakak kelasnya itu pada orang tuanya sendiri _eh_?

"hahaha … _Kaasan_ ingat saja" ucap Luhan kaku. Menyadari hawa tidak suka yang tengah di layangkan oleh adik kelasnya.

"ayo Sehun" lelaki berumur lebih tua itu langsung menarik adik kelasnya menuju meja makan.

"kau sering menceritakanku pada orang tuamu?" selidik Sehun.

"terkadang aku tidak memiliki topik pembicaraan dengan _Kaasan_ saat di meja makan, jadi aku menceritakanmu. Hehehe, maaf ya?" lelaki itu memamerkan senyuma lebarnya.

"huh, tidak memaafkanpun sudah terlanjur kan?"

…

"_Tousan_ (ayah), kenalkan. Dia Oh Sehun, anak lelaki yang telah menolongku saat akan di rampok di Harajuku. _Tousan_ ingat bukan?" Luhan kembali memperkenalkan Sehun untuk kedua kalinya.

"tentu saja _Tousan_ ingat, kau bahkan menceritakannya berkali-kali hingga _Tousan_ hafal. Bagaimana mungkin _Tousan_ lupa? _Kaasan_ bahkan bosan mendengar ceritamu" ucap sang ayah sembari tertawa kecil.

"aih, _Tousan_ menyebalkan" Luhan menggerutu kecil.

"hahaha … kau itu, tidak malu bersikap seperti itu di depan adik kelasmu?" tanya sang ayah, ketika melihat tingkah kekanakan sang anak.

"terserah" jawab Luhan acuh, seraya memasukan makanannya ke dalam mulut.

"haaah, senang rasanya Luhan membawa temannya ke rumah. Selama ini, Luhan tidak pernah sekali pun membawa temannya ke rumah." lelaki paruh baya itu terlihat bahagia. Beralih menatap ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"iya, kami harap … Sehun-kun akan sering-sering datang ke rumah" tutur Ibu Luhan penuh harap.

Sehun tersenyum kaku "ah, ya … kalau aku memiliki waktu, aku akan berkunjung. Umh … _Okaasan_ (sebutan untuk Ibu orang lain)" jawab Sehun perlahan. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"baguslah, ayo … makan yang banyak" ujar Ayah Luhan, seraya mengambilkan sepotong daging ke mangkuk Sehun.

…

"aku tidak mau" ucap Sehun.

"kenapa tidak mau, aku sudah bersusah payah meminjamkan pakaian ini untukmu kau tau? Ayolah, kau hanya perlu memakainya. Apa susahnya~"

"memang mudah, tapi kau lihat. Kau menyuruhku memakai pakaian wanita begitu?" Sehun menunjuk horor pakaian di atas rerumputan di dekat kakinya.

"itu bukan pakaian wanita. Itu pakaian lelaki! Memang begitu modelnya …" jelas Luhan sembari mengambilnya, dan menunjukkannya pada Sehun.

"aku tidak mau"

"ayolah, mungkin ini akan menjadi pesta terakhir yang akan aku kunjungi" lirih Luhan, seraya menunduk. Menatap sendu ujung sepatunya, sembari meremas pakaian yang ia pegang.

"kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"_Hidup itu singkat, tidak ada yang tau kapan manusia akan mati_. Saat ini mungkin aku masih bernafas, masih dapat menggangumu. Tapi siapa tau … jika besok, atau mungkin lusa, aku sudah tidak dapat membuka mataku lagi" Luhan menatap lekat manik mata Sehun.

"aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, tidak bisakah kau menghargainya?" onixk lembut itu mulai berembun. "aku hanya meminta sedikit waktumu, tidak bisakah kau memberinya? Hanya sedikit …" suara itu menghilang dengan perlahan. Terganti dengan suara isak tangis dari seorang lelaki berwajah baby face, yang kini tengah melukiskan kesedihan hatinya.

Sehun tertegun. Tak tau harus melakukan apa, karena ia tidak pernah sekalipun melihat seseorang menangis di hadapannya.

"aku membencimu" ucap Luhan, seraya melempar pakaian yang di remasnya sejak tadi. Beranjak menatap tajam lelaki muda di hadapannya dengan kedua karamelnya yang di penuhi air mata.

"aku kecewa padamu"

Dan usai mengatakannya, siswa kelas tiga itu berlari meninggalkan sang junior yang masih menatapnya penuh penyesalan.

"_gomen_ (maaf)" lirih Sehun.

Luhan menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Tubuhnya telah terbalut sebuah jas berwarna putih panjang yang mirip gaun, hingga betisnya. Kedua tangannya memakai sarung tangan kulit, sementara kakinya memakai sepatu bot hak tinggi berwarna putih yang menutupi hingga lutut. Rambutnya yang biasanya pendek telah ditutupi sebuah wig berwarna pirang sepanjang pinggang yang diikat ke arah samping kanan dengan kain kecil berwarna hitam. Melihat penampilannya saat ini, ia benar-benar mirip salah satu tokoh anime di salah satu komik yang pernah ia lihat.

Ia tersenyum manis. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia menunduk sedih.

Sehun. Lelaki itu tak akan ikut datang bersamanya.

"Luhan …" panggil sang ibu dari luar kamar. Membuat lamunan sang anak buyar, dan beralih menatap pintu kamarnya yang tertutup rapat.

"_ee_ _Kaasan_, ada apa?" sahutnya.

"Sehun sudah menjemputmu, kau tidak mau turun?"

…

Luhan menatap lelaki di hadapannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"kau … datang?"

"sudah kubilang, aku bukan orang yang suka membuat seseorang kecewa. Dan aku tidak mau membuatmu kecewa" tuturnya, sembari tersenyum kecil. Sebuah penampakan yang jarang sekali ia tampilkan di hadapan orang lain, tak terkecuali Luhan.

"jadi, bagaimana penampilanku?" tanyanya, sembari melihat penampilannya sendiri.

Ia terlihat hampir serupa dengan Luhan. Hanya saja, Sehun memakai pakaian serba hitam dan tidak memakai wig. Membiarkan rambut hitam pendeknya yang sedikit bergelombang berpadu dengan warna gelap langit malam.

"bagus" puji Luhan, seraya tersenyum.

-skip time-

"tersenyumlah Sehun-san" bisik Luhan saat keduanya telah memasuki pekarangan rumah Kenji—sang pemilik pesta.

"kenapa harus seperti itu?" Sehun balas berbisik.

"tersenyum, atau aku membencimu" ujar Luhan final, seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah teman sekelasnya itu.

"hay Kenji!" sapa Luhan riang, sembari menarik Sehun secara paksa.

"ah, hai Ruru" balas Kenji.

"_tanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu_, Kenji-_san_ (selamat ulang tahun, Kenji)" ucap Luhan sembari mengulurkan tangan. Kenji menerima uluran tangan Luhan seraya tersenyum tipis.

"ah, kau anak baru itu kan?" tanya Kenji saat melihat sosok asing di samping Luhan.

"_umh_ … _tanjoubi omedatou gozaimasu_ …" tutur Sehun dengan wajah datar. "senyum Sehun" bisik Luhan, sembari menundukkan kepala. Berusaha agar tak ada seorang pun yang melihat gerak bibirnya, apalagi mendengar suaranya. "Kenji _senpai_" lanjutnya sembari—memaksa—tersenyum.

"arigatou Sehun-san, kupikir kau tidak akan datang. _Ah_, suatu kehormatan bertemu denganmu disini" ujar Kenji senang. Tak menyangka, jika adik kelasnya yang di kabarkan anti sosial dan tidak pernah mau bergaul itu dapat hadir di pesta ulang tahunnya. Well, bukan sesuatu yang membanggakan. Tapi dapat menarik perhatian seorang—yang dianggap—apatis tentulah sebuah hal yang berbeda bukan?

Dan itulah hal yang membuat seorang Aikawa Kenji merasa senang. "gomen, aku tidak membawa hadiah untuk senpai. Aku terburu-buru" ucap Sehun, sembari memasang senyum palsunya. Lagi.

"tidak apa-apa, kau datang itu pun sudah bagus. Iya kan Ruru?" Kenji beralih menatap Luhan yang sedari tadi memandangi Sehun.

"ya?" Luhan kembali tersadar, saat sang adik kelas menyenggol bahunya, karena ia tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya.

"hahaha … tidak apa-apa. Kau ajak Sehun makan camilan saja, aku mau menyapa yang lain" ujar Kenji, seraya meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan.

…

"ternyata kau seorang yang penurut _ee_?" ujar Luhan, saat keduanya tengah menikmati kudapan yang di sediakan.

"apa?" Sehun balik bertanya.

"kau menurut saat kusuruh tersenyum" jelas Luhan.

"itu hanya senyum palsu" jawab Sehun acuh. Enggan menatap lawan bicaranya yang tengah menatapnya dengan serius.

"yaah … _walaupun itu senyum palsu. Akan ada orang yang bahagia dengan melihat senyumanmu itu_ … kau tau?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Menatap cairan soda di dalam gelasnya sembari menaikan bahunya. "mana kutau?" ucapnya jujur. Menoleh seraya tersenyum. Tulus. Membuat sang senior membelalakan mata tak percaya, karena baru saja melihat pemandangan yang mungkin hanya dapat dilihatnya sekali seumur hidup.

Seorang Oh Sehun yang tersenyum lebar. Bukan senyum mengejek, simpul, ataupun senyum palsu. Melainkan senyum lebar yang membuat gigi dan sedikit gusinya terlihat, juga matanya yang sipit menjadi terpejam.

"hey, aku kau perpesona. Tapi bisakan kau hentikan tatapanmu itu?" Sehun menjentikan jari di depan mata luhan.

"a- ah, go-gomen" ucap Luhan tergagap. Mengalihkan pandangannya, seraya menundukkan kepala.

"_tokorode_ (ngomong-ngomong), kenapa mereka memanggilmu Ruru?" tanya Sehun heran.

"kau tidak tau ya? Orang jepang itu tidak bisa mengucapkan 'L'. Dan setiap mengucapkan kalimat atau tulisan yang mengandung huruf L, mereka akan merubahnya menjadi 'R'. Contohnya seperti nama panggilanku. Lulu, menjadi Ruru. Begitu" jelas Luhan.

"jadi nama panggilanmu yang benar Lulu? Bukan Ruru? Hahaha … kau tidak keberatan namamu di ubah begitu? Itu kan terdengar aneh" ucap Sehun sembari tertawa kecil.

"awalnya aku tidak suka." Luhan mengerucutkan bibir. "Tetapi setelah di pikir-pikir, rasanya Ruru terdengar lucu. Bahkan banyak orang yang tertawa karena namaku" lanjutnya dengan nada pamer.

"yang benar?" Sehun menyerit tak percaya.

"_ee_ …" Luhan mengangguk antusias.

"dengar saja. _Ehem_ … Ruru, rurururururu …" Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"dengar, lucu bukan? Ruru ruru, ruru ruru … ru ruru ru rururururu …" Luhan membulatkan mata imut. Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"ruru ru ruru rurururururu … ruru"

"hahaha … hentikan, hahaha … hey-"

"rurururururururururu …"

"su- hahahaha …" Mendengar celotehan kakak kelasnya yang melantunkan namanya seperti lagu di tambah ekspresi wajahnya yang di buat lucu tentulah membuat Sehun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Ia tak kuasa menahan ledakan tawanya.

"hahahaha … !" air mata mulai membasahi sudut matanya. Perutnya terasa sakit, karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Sementara Luhan …

"rururururu ruru … rururu … rururu …"

Lelaki berwajah baby face itu masih sibuk; mari-ber-ruru-ria-membuat-Sehun-tertawa-tak-henti- henti.

Semenjak pesta, dan kejadian 'mendengarkan lagu baru Luhan' yang membuat perutnya kram. Oh Sehun yang terkenal acuh, dingin, dan lekat dengan sosok anti sosialisasinya yang lain telah berubah. Dia terlihat lebih ramah, sopan, dan mulai mau membalas sapaan para siswa di sekitarnya, sekalipun hanya dengan senyuman dan anggukan kecilnya.

Dan kini, Sehun tengah duduk di pinggir lapangan basket bersama para teman sekelas lainnya untuk menonton pertandingan Luhan melawan tim sekolah yang di sebut-sebut menjadi musuh bebuyutan dari sekolah Higashi Senior High School.

Meski tubuhnya kecil, siapa sangka lelaki berwajah baby face itu seorang kapten tim basket di sekolahnya?

"Lulu, _ganbatte_ … (semangat)" teriak Sehun bersamaan dengan suara penyemangat dari para siswa Higashi Seinior High School lainnya.

Luhan menoleh ke arah sang adik kelas. Tersenyum lebar khas miliknya, seraya melambaikan tangannya. Sekalipun ada puluhan siswa lainnya yang memanggil namanya, panggilan Sehun yang berbeda dari panggilan-panggilan dirinya yang lain membuatnya dapat dengan mudah mengenali pemilik suara tersebut. Karena dari sekian banyak siswa, hanya Sehun lah yang dapat memanggil nama panggilannya dengan benar. Lulu. Bukan Ruru.

Permainan masih berlangsung. Keadaan lapangan terasa panas.

Luhan mendribel bola dengan cepat. Tubuhnya yang kecil dan larinya yang cukup gesit membuat lawan di hadapannya kesulitan menghalangi langkahnya. Ia mengoper pada anggotanya.

Sial, lawan berhasil mem-block, dan merebut bola.

"_sugoi_! (hebat)" teriak tim lawan di seberang sana, saat salah satu anggota tim kebangaan mereka berhasil mencetak angka dan menyamakan kedudukan.

Luhan menyeka keringat di dahinya dengan gusar. Ini babak kedua, dan beberapa menit lagi waktu pertandingan akan berakhir. Jika dia ataupun salah satu anggota timnya tidak dapat mencetak angka lagi, maka timnya harus bertahan. Menjaga dan menghalau musuh memasuki area berbahaya, dan berkesempatan mencetak angka.

Denyutan jantungnya terasa tak beraturan.

Permainan kembali di mulai.

Tim lawan melancarkan serangan. Luhan yang berhasil membaca pergerakan lawan langsung memberikan isyarat bertahan dengan gerakan tangan.

Lawan bergerak cepat. Saling mengoper bola dari area pertahanan menuju area musuh. "tahan nomer 5!" teriak Luhan kencang. Meneriaki salah satu anggotanya yang berada di dekat lawan yang di maksud, sementara dia sendiri sibuk berlari menuju ring-nya yang terancam bahaya.

Kapten tim lawan terlihat siaga di bawah ring Luhan. Menunggu bola operan dari anak buahnya, dan siap melakukan shoot jarak dekat menjelang detik terakhir.

'strategi yang hebat eoh? Sayang harus kugagalkan' batin Luhan sembari melayangkan seringai.

Ia berlari cepat. Merebut bola dari lawan saat operan terakhir menuju sang kapten di layangkan, setelah melakukan lompatan tinggi dan meraih bola dengan tangan kanannya.

"woooo … Ruru senpai!" derai teriakan decak kagum menggema di lapangan.

Drap! Luhan berhasil mendaratkan kaki di lantai dengan selamat. Mengoper ke arah teman satu tim yang berada di dekatnya, dan berlari menuju area lawan.

Serangan balik!

"halangi no 8!" kali ini teriakan berasal dari kapten lawan. Menyuruh para anggota timnya menahan gerakan gesit Luhan yang bersiap melakukan dunk.

Bola kembali di oper. Berada di tangan Luhan yang berusahan meloloskan diri dari dua lawan yang menjegal dirinya. Keringat dingin mengalir di melewati pelipisnya. Manic matanya bergerak cepat. Mencoba mencari celah untuk melarikan diri.

Dan bingo! Ia mendapatkannya.

Ia melangkah ke kanan dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat kedua lawan di hadapannya mengekor gerakannya. Mencondongkan tubuh seolah memiliki niat untuk menoerobos tubuh sang lawan yang lumayan besar. Kaki kanannya menapak. Ia menyeringai sekilas.

Dan langsung berlari ke arah kiri. Melancarkan aksi tipuan yang sering di lakukan, tetapi masih sering mengecoh lawan. Sorak sorai kembali menggema di tempat duduk spotrers Higashi Basket Club.

Luhan melirik jam di sisi kiri. '5 detik. Tidak mukin melakukan dunk!' batinya dalam hati. "senpai!" sebuah panggilan terdengar di telinga Luhan yang tengah sibuk melakukan perhitungan. Nampak adik kelas andalannya yang telah berdiri dekat ring.

"_sugoi_" gumamnya, sembari bersiap melayangkan operan. Namun kesialan menghampiri. Bola berpindah cepat dari tangannya. Seorang lawan berhasil merebut bola di saat konsentrasinya terpecah. Terlihat ia akan melakukan lemparan jauh.

Luhan melompat. Melakukan block bersamaan sang lawan yang akan melempar bola dengan kedua tangan.

"Luhan!" sebuah teriakan terdengar di antara suara degub jantungnya yang terdengar memburu.

Ia memejamkan mata. Melayangkan tangan kanannya setinggi mungkin, untuk menggapai bola di tangan sang lawan. 'dapat!' jemari tengahnya merasakan permukaan kasar bola.

Deg!

Hantaman kuat di dekat dadanya terasa mencekat. Siku lawannya mengenai ulu hatinya. Ia membelalak lebar. Lalu memejamkan matanya erat.

"Luhan whaiting!" sebuah teriakan berhasil membawanya kembali pada kesadaran. Menutupi sedikit rasa nyeri di dadanya yang mulai menjadi-jadi.

Luhan menggerakan tangan kirinya ke bahu sang lawan. Membuatnya menjadi tumpuan, sekaligus menjadi penyangga tubuhnya untuk meraih bola.

Plak!

Luhan memukul bola sekuat yang ia bisa. Menahan nafas di antara dadanya yang terasa sesak. "Ryuici!" teriaknya memberi isyarat. Mengharapkan lelaki yang di teriaki namanya dapat menerima operannya dengan sebaik mungkin.

Ryuici berhasil menerima. Berbalik badan, dan melakukan shoot.

Srak

"priiit … !" suara peluit panjang berbunyi memecah keramaian.

"woooo … ! ganbatte!" teriak para siswa Higashi School menandai kemenangannya.

Luhan terlihat berdiri dengan nafas tersengal. Wajahnya memerah padam. Ia tersenyum manis. "Ruru senpai, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya salah satu anggota, ketika melihat kondisi Luhan yang terlihat aneh. Lelaki manis itu menggeleng kecil.

Euphoria kemenanggan terasa ditengah para tim basket Higashi School. Mereka saling berpelukan, berteriak, bahkan melompat kegirangan. Berbaur dengan para siwa Higashi School lainnya yang telah memasuki area lapangan untuk memberi selamat.

Sementara sang pahlawan, Ryuici. Tengah di lempar-lemparkan ke udara, sembari tertawa girang. Luhan hanya memperhatikan di pinggir lapangan sembari tersenyum.

"Ryuici!" panggil Luhan di tengah deru nafas beratnya. Yang di panggil menoleh. Sang kapten mengacungkan jempolnya tinggi-tinggi. Ryuici tersenyum lebar. 'kupercayakan semua padamu' batin Luhan, sembari melangkahkan kaki keluar lapangan.

Berjalan dengan tangan kanan memegangi dadanya yang berdenyut aneh.

"Lulu!" sebuah panggilan menggema di lorong dekat lapangan. Luhan hanya menghentikan langkahnya. Tidak menjawab.

Sehun membalikkan tubuh sang kakak kelas dengan cepat. "kau terluka? Kau kenapa, kau baik-baik saja? Luhan … ?"

Lelaki berwajah manis itu hanya tersenyum.

Wuss!

Angin berhembus kencang. Menerpa kedua tubuh lelaki yang tengah berhadapan dan saling menatap kedua manic mata satu sama lain dalam diam. Poni rambut Luhan yang sengaja diikat tinggi tertiup lucu. Tanpa sadar, Sehun tersenyum kecil. Entah mengapa, ia dapat selalu tersenyum jika bersama lelaki baby face di hadapannya itu.

"Luhan …" panggilnya lembut. Lelaki yang di panggil namanya hanya berkedip anggun. Kembali menatap sosok Sehun dalam diam.

"_watashi wa anata o aisiteru _(aku mencintaimu) …" lanjutnya sembari tersenyum dan memandangi lekat Luhan.

Luhan masih terdiam. Tangannya yang terletak di dadanya beranjak menyentuh wajah Sehun. Ia melukiskan sebuah senyum. Matanya yang terlihat berkaca-kaca mulai meneteskan air mata. "_arigatou_, _boku wa zutto aisiteru_ (terima kasih, aku mencintaimu selama-lamanya)" ucapnya, seraya memejamkan matanya perlahan.

.

.

.

.

.

###

.

.

.

.

.

_Ketika sakura bermekaran, aku melihatnya. Berdiri memandangi langit Tokyo yang cerah dengan tatapan kesedihan seolah melihat langit muram yang akan menguyurnya dengan ribuan air dingin._

_Saat Hanafubuki berlangsung, aku melihatnya. Berjalan seorang diri di bawah hujan sakura yang sangat indah dengan tatapan kosong seolah tak merasakan keindahan pemandangan di sekelilingnya._

_Dia orang baik. Rela membantu orang asing yang tak ia kenal, juga mau terluka untuk lelaki lemah yang bahkan tak dapat mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya._

_Dia sagat tampan. Hanya perlu tersenyum sedikit saja, dan wajah rupawannya akan terlihat memukau. Sayang, ia selalu menyembunyikan ketampanannya di balik wajah dinginnya._

_Dia juga keras kepala. Menyebalkan. Suka mengejek, juga pemarah. Tetapi satu hal yang selalu ku ingat. Dia tidak pernah mengecewakan. Dan aku ingin meminta maaf karena pernah menyebutnya seperti itu. aku salah._

_Hitomebore data no yo. Aku jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama._

_Andaikan aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku, aku ingin membuatnya selalu bahagia._

_Selalu tersenyum, dan terus tersenyum._

_Tidak hanya di musim ini, tapi untuk di setiap musim yang ia lalui._

_Xi Luhan_

_Or …._

_Xi Ruru?._

"Luhan … Ryuci menjemputmu!"

"_ee_ …" jawab Luhan, sembari melipat kertas yang baru saja ia tulis. Meraih tas ransel yang telah ia siapkan, seraya berlari ke luar kamar.

…

"wah Ryuci, sekarang kau menjadi point guard? Wah-wah, kau memang berbakat!" ucap Luhan sembari tersenyum. Memuji salah satu anggota tim basketnya yang memiliki skill bermain basket yang tak di ragukan.

"ah, aku belum sehebat Ruru senpai" elak Ryuci sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

"siapa bilang, aku bahkan sudah ketakutan jika pelatih akan mendepakku dan menjadikanmu kapten baru!"

"a- ah, jangan bercanda senpai. Semua anggota akan mogok berlatih jika itu terjadi …"

"hahahaha … kau itu. Tapi sungguh, kau itu berbakat! Aku yakin, kakakmu di sana merasa senang"

"ah … senpai …"

"jika suatu hari nanti aku bertemu dengannya, apa yang harus kukatakan tentang adiknya ya? Hey, kau ingin menitip pesan lewatku?"

"s- senpai bicara apa!"

"hey, bukankah semua anggota tim tahu aku ini punya penyakit jantung yang dapat merenggut nyawaku kapan saja?"

"tapi tetap saja, kau …"

"sudahlah Ryuci, semua yang hidup memang akan kembali. Tak terkecuali aku. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali? Dan berjanjilah kau tidak akan melupakan semua yang telah ku ajarkan padamu. Mengerti?"

"senpai …"

"kau ingat pesanku bukan? Hemh?" sang junior mengangguk. "bagus. Dan jika terjadi sesuatu padaku, berikan surat ini pada mengerti?"

"senpai …"

"kau tau, kau akan menjadi kapten. Kau, harus menjadi kapten sesudahku. Ingat itu. oke?" Luhan berkedip aneh. Berjalan ke tengah-tengah ruang ganti, lalu menguncir poni yang menghalangi penglihatannya.

"oke tim, berkumpul. Saatnya berdoa!" teriaknya memberi perintah. Melakukan ritual yang memang dilakukan oleh setiap tim yang akan bertanding.

…

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Tak habis pikir, bahkan setelah meninggalkannya pun Luhan masih dapat membuatnya tersenyum. "Xi Luhan or Xi Lulu? Kau sengaja membuatku tersenyum eoh?" Sehun berbicara sembari menangis. Mengatakannya dengan nada mengejek yang bercampur isak tangis.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya. Memejamkan matanya, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan di bawahnya. Melakukan kebiasaannya seperti dulu kala.

…

Ia menoleh ke kanan. Tersenyum, seraya menatap bayangan sosok berwajah manis yang tengah berbaring santai di bahu kanannya.

"Pada hari ini, kau mengajarkanku bahwa kesendirian itu menyakitkan. Aku memahaminya dengan baik sekarang. Aku punya keluarga, aku punya teman. Tapi saat kau pergi … bagiku sama saja dengan hidup sendiri"

"aku ingin kau bahagia, aku ingin kau tertawa. Aku tidak tau persis apa yang dapat kulakukan untukmu, tapi aku akan selalu berada di sisimu. Meskipun ragaku jauh darimu …"

"aku mencintaimu selamanya …"

"aku percaya"

"tunggu aku"

"aku akan selalu menunggumu"

"terima kasih telah hadir dalam hidupku"

"terima kasih telah mencintaiku"

"arigatou …" ucap kedua lelaki itu, seraya meminimalisir jawak di antara wajahnya.

…

Cinta, itu sederhana. Ketika ia datang, terima saja kehadirannya. Ketika ia pergi, maka ucapkan selamat tinggal dengan senyuman. Saat ia berkata putus, maka lepaskan dia. Dan jika ia menyuruhmu menanti, tunggulah dengan sepenuh hati.

Cinta adalah hal universal, tidak terbatas, dan tanpa batas.

Tidak tepisah ruang dan waktu, bahkan nyata dan maya.

Well, semua orang bebas mendefinisikannya bukan?

-And!-


	3. Tears in Summer Day

**_Tears in Summer Day …_****_  
_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Author : Itshu

Main Cash : Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol

Rate : T

Genre : Angst, hurt.

Beberapa bagian dari cerita ini **mengutip** dari Novel "_If I Stay_" dan "_Sunshine Becomes You_". Selain itu, semuanya asli dari Itshu.

Warning : boy's love, angst, and hurts.

.

.

.

Baekhyun POV

.

Namaku Byun Baekhyun.

Aku seorang pemusik. Pemain _cello_, lebih tepatnya. Aku mulai bermain ketika berusia delapan tahun. Mulanya hanya di sekolah, sebagai bagian program musik. Rasanya ajaib bahwa mereka—sekolah—memiliki _cello_. _Instrument_ itu sangat mahal dan rentan. Tapi professor sastra yang sudah tua di universitas meninggal dunia dan mewariskan hamburg-nya pada sekolah kami. Biasanya, _cello_ itu hanya menganggur di pojok ruangan. Karena para murid lebih ingin memainkan gitar dan saksofon.

Ketika aku memberi tahu _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ bahwa aku ingin menjadi pemain _cello_, mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mereka kemudian meminta maaf, beralasan bahwa lucu sekali membayangkan aku yang mungil ini memainkan instrument raksasa di antara kedua kaki kurusku. Ketika sadar aku serius, mereka segera menelan tawa dan menunjukkan tampang mendukung.

Tapi mereka masih menyakiti hatiku—dengan cara yang tidak dapat kuceritakan pada mereka, dan dalam cara yang aku tidak yakin mereka akan mengerti jika kuceritakan. Kadang-kadang _Appa_ bercanda aku pasti tertukar di rumah sakit tempatku di lahirkan, karena aku sama sekali tidak mirip keluargaku. Mereka semua berambut hitam lurus dan bermata gelap, dengan kulit putih cerah. Sementara aku kebalikannya, berambut coklat ikal, mata sewarna karamel, dan kulit putih pucat. Tapi ketika aku semakin besar, kelakar _Appa_ tentang rumah sakit itu berefek lebih serius daripada yang diniatkannya. Kadang-kadang aku merasa berasal dari suku lain. Aku tidak seperti _Appa_ yang terbuka dan sedikit sinis, _Eomma_ yang dingin, dan—sedikit—galak, atau saudara kembarku—yang sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti kembaranku—yang memiliki perpaduan sifat _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ yang dingin dan sinis, juga memiliki wajah yang datar seperti _Eomma_, dan mata bulat seperti _Appa_. Dan tidak tanggung-tanggung, bukannya belajar main gitar listrik, aku malah memilih _cello_.

Tapi dalam keluargaku, main musik tetaplah masih lebih penting daripada tipe musik yang kau pilih. Maka beberapa bulan kemudian, setelah terlihat jelasa bahwa cintaku terhadap _cello_ bukan hanya angin-anginan, orangtuaku menyewakanku _cello_ sehingga aku bisa berlatih di rumah. Jalinan pada not dan paduan nada yang berantakan mengawali percobaan memainkan _twinkle-twinkle little star_ yang akhirnya meningkat menjadi _etude_ dasar sampai aku memainkan _suite_ Bach. Program musik di SMP-ku tidak banyak, maka _Eomma_ mencari guru privat untukku. Mahasiswa yang datang seminggu sekali. Selama bertahun-tahun kemudian aku di ajar banyak mahasiswa, kemudian ketika kemampuanku sudah melebihi mereka, guru-guruku bermain bersamaku.

Hal ini berlangsung sampai aku kelas Sembilan. Waktu _Appa_ megenal professor Kim semasa _Appa_ masih bekerja di toko musik, bertanya apakan lelaki itu mau memberiku pelajaran privat. Professor Kim setuju untuk mendengar aku bermain, tidak terlalu berharap, hanya ingin membantu _Appa_, belakangan lelaki itu berkata padaku. Dia dan _Appa_ mendengarkan dari lantai bawah sementara aku berada di kamarku di atas, berlatih sonata Vivaldi. Ketika aku turun untuk makan malam, Professor Kim menawarkan diri mengambil alih pelatihanku.

.

.

###

.

.

"aku mungkin tidak di terima" kataku. "aku mungkin akan bersekolah di sini, bersamamu. Aku agak berharap tidak di terima sehingga tidak perlu memilih"

"kalau kau di terima, pilihannya sudah di tentukan, bukan?" tanya lelaki bersurai kelam itu. Kekasihku.

Memang. Aku akan pergi. Aku tidak akan berhenti mencintai Chanyeol atau kami putus. Tapi dia benar, aku tidak akan menolak Juilliard. Ayolah, semua pemusik maupun penyanyi manapun pasti ingin menapakan kaki dan menimba ilmu di sana bukan? Begitu pula denganku.

Kami terdiam. Chanyeol mematung selama semenit. Lalu memetik gitarnya begitu keras sehingga aku hampir tidak mendengarnya berkata "aku tidak mau menjadi orang yang melarangmu pergi. Jika keadaan berbalik, kau pasti akan melepasku pergi"

"sebenarnya sudah. Di satu sisi, kau memang sudah pergi. Ke Juilliard-mu sendiri" kataku.

"aku tau," kata Chanyeol lirih "tapi aku masih di sini. Dan aku masih cinta setengah mati padamu"

"aku juga" kataku. Kemudian kami berhenti bicara sejenak, sementara Chanyeol memainkan melodi yang tidak kukenal. Aku bertanya apa yang di mainkannya.

"aku menyebutnya kekasihku-pergi-ke-Juilliard-meninggal-kan-hati-pu nk-ku-hancur-berantakan" katanya, memainkan judul dengan suara di buat-buat sedih, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum konyol malu-malu yang kurasa muncul dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. "aku cuman bercanda"

"bagus" kataku

"hanya sedikit" tambahnya.

Aku tidak pernah menduga akan jatuh cinta. Aku bukanlah jenis cowok yang naksir cewek _girl band_ atau punya fantasi menikah dengan bintang film drama yang sedang naik daun. Samar-samar aku selalu tahu bahwa aku mungkin akan memiliki pacar—saat kuliah, (prediksi Kyungsoo)—dan menikah. Namun siapa sangka, ternyata kekebalku terhadap ketertarikan pada lawan jenis itu bukan di karenakan aku belum menyukai gadis atau pun wanita. Melainkan karena aku seorang penyuka sesama jenis.

Mengejutkan. Yah, sangat, amat, mengejutkan. Bahkan keadaan rumahku yang biasanya setenang angin musim semi pun berubah drastis menjadi badai menjelang musim dingin yang membuat segalanya berubah kacau balau ketika aku membawa Chanyeol kerumah, dan memperkenalkannya sebagai kekasihku.

Kala itu _Appa_ hampir melukainya dengan _katana_. _Eomma_ pingsan, di susul _Halmeonie_ dan Choi _Ahjuma_. _Harbeoji_ hanya diam seolah menonton _pantomime_ buram dari sudut ruangan, di atas kursi santainya. Choi _Ahjushi_ menyebut nama bapa berulang kali sembari mencengkram erat bahu _Appa_ yang masih berusaha menebas kepala Chanyeol. Bahkan Kyungsoo yang biasanya setenang air danau pun menjadi panik karena mengurus _Eomma_ yang terus-menerus mengigau akibat tekanan—ketika mengetahuiku seorang yang 'membelok'. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya menciut di susut ruang tamu, sembari menyembunyikan wajah di balik lututku.

Katakan aku pengecut. Yah, aku memang pengecut. Di saat Chanyeol dengan keberanian berlebihnya bersimpuh di kaki _Appa_ meminta restu—sekaligus meminta maaf—aku yang menjadi titik permasalahan, justru hanya meringkuk ketakutan di sudut ruangan tanpa mampu berbuat apa-apa. Dan setelah dua jam berlalu, amarah _Appa_ terhenti seketika, saat tamparan kerasnya yang dilayangkan untuk Chanyeol berakhir di pelipis kiriku dan membuat tubuh kecilku limbung menabrak lemari kaca tempat koleksi piring _Eomma_ hingga pecah. Menyisakan keheningan sejenak, saat beberapa pasang mata itu—kurasa—melihatku yang tak sadarkan diri dengan berbagai macam luka yang menghias tubuh di sana sini.

Dua minggu setelah kejadian pengakuan itu—saat dimana luka di tubuku sembuh—aku mendapat berbagai macam nasehat dari seluruh keluarga besarku. Mulai dari _Appa_ yang berlinangan air mata sembari mengatakan dengan lembut agar aku memutuskan Chanyeol, _Eomma_ yang dengan dingin dan kejam namun penuh kasih menyuruhku memulai hubungan yang normal, Choi _Ahjushi_ yang menyuruhku bertobat—ini yang paling kubenci. Hingga Lee _Ahjuma_ yang menyuruhku melupakan Chanyeol. Di saat anggota keluargaku bergantian memberi petuah. Aku hanya diam, menatap kosong lukisan abstrak di dinding kamar rawat tanpa gairah hidup sedikitpun, seolah mati rasa. Mencoba menulikan pendengaran sekalipun suara mereka tetap merasuki telinga dan menusuk hatiku, juga berusaha tidak merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat bencana di tengah keluarga besarku yang selalu baik-baik saja.

Setelah membicarakan perihal hubunganku itu selama sebulan, keputusan bulat tercipta di tengah keluargaku. Tidak dapat kuterima, juga tidak bisa ditolak. Chanyeol berusaha menentang, namun berakhir sia-sia. Hingga dengan sangat-amat terpaksa, aku mengikuti keputusan itu.

Aku dan Chanyeol di pisahkan.

Aku di kirim ke Bern, Swiss. Kota asal Lee _Ahjushi_ yang terbilang tenang dan jauh dari hiruk pikuk yang _familiar_ dengan sebutan 'Kota'. Di latih bermusik oleh putranya yang seorang pemusik _professional_ lulusan Juilliard, dan mendapatkan perlakukan yang sangat 'khusus'.

Tetapi semua tidak berjalan selancar yang mereka harapkan. Aku tak kunjung 'normal' tetapi malah semakin 'abnormal' dan berakhir menjadi sakit jiwa. Tidak banyak yang kuketahui saat memasuki fase 'sakit jiwa' itu. Yang kurasakan saat itu hanya kosong, dan rasa sesak yang menyiksa sehingga seringkali aku sesak napas, sekalipun riwayat kesehatanku tidak menunjukan jika aku mengidap asma, ataupun penyakit pernapasan sejenisnya.

'sakit jiwa-ku' bertambah menjadi sakit fisik. Menjelang tiga bulan di jauhkan dari Chanyeol, berbagai penyakit mulai mendatangiku. Aku tidak pernah berfikir membuat tubuhku sakit sehingga keluargau iba dan mengizinkanku bertemu Chanyeol. Tidak, aku tidak pernah memikirkannya sama sekali. Karena aku sangat benci sakit.

Minggu kedua setelahnya, sakitku semakin parah. Aku sudah mati rasa kala itu. Pikiranku hanya tertuju pada Chanyeol. Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan apapun selain dia. Tidak masa depanku, tidak _cello_-ku yang sudah kudiamkan berbulan-bulan, atau siapa pun dan apapun. Hanya Chanyeol, Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol. Hingga di satu malam, aku tertidur lelap. Lalu saat membuka mata, aku menemukan sosok itu lagi. Tengah tersenyum lebar, sembari menggenggam erat tangan kananku yang di perban, dan meletakan salah satu tangan lainnya di pipi kiriku. Kupikir aku hanya tertidur semalam. Belakangan, Kyungsoo berkata jika aku sudah tertidur selama seminggu dan keluargaku mengalah akan pendirian mereka—memisahkanku dengan Chanyeol.

Awal hubunganku dengan Chanyeol memang tidak berjalan mulus. Tetapi, setelahnya semua berjalan semakin baik. Keluargaku menerima hubungan kami (keluarga Chanyeol sejak awal sudah merestuinya). Yah, sekalipun 'mereka' mengatakan menerima hubungan kami, kami berdua tahu betul, dalam hati mereka, mereka masih tidak menerima kehadiran Chanyeol sebagai kekasihku. Yang menerima hubunganku dengan Chanyeol secara tulus hanya Kyungsoo seorang. Sisanya, hanya tersenyum dan mengagguk palsu, agar aku tidak jatuh sakit lagi.

Tetapi masalah belumlah berakhir. Sebuah permasalahan 'kecil' namun pelik kembali mendatangi permasalahan kami. Aku tidak tahu semua ini hanya akal-akalan keluargaku untuk memisahkanku dengan Chanyeol, ataukah memang cobaan kembali menghantui hubungan kami.

Ketika musim semi, Lee _Ahjuma_ datang ke rumah untuk memberi tahu jika Juilliard sedang membuka audisi pencarian bakat bagi pemusik muda sepertiku—pemusik klasik. Dan bukan perkara mudah bagiku untuk menolak atau pun mengelak, hadiah yang di suguhkan adalah beasiswa penuh, di tambah uang tunai yang cukup menggiurkan. Sesungguhnya keluargaku berasal dari keluarga berada. Jadi bukanlah masalah andaikan aku tidak mendapat beasiswa. Karena dengan senang hati, _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ pasti akan menyumbang dana untukku agar dapat 'tertampung' di sekolah mahal itu. Yang tidak dapat kutolak kala itu bukanlah beasiswa, atau pun nominal hadiahnya. Tetapi audisinya. Bersaing, melihat bakat-bakat baru, juga menemukan pengalaman baru. Itu lah hal yang tidak dapat kutolak.

Mula-mula, aku merasa tidak mungkin di terima. Bukan maksud hati menjadi pengecut—lagi. Hanya saja, lihat sainganku untuk mendapat kursi kehormatan nanti. Ada ratusan, atau bahkan ribuan anak berbakat yang melebihiku! Di sini-Seoul—mungkin para pemusik klasik mengakuiku sebagai pemain muda berbakat, tetapi di luar sana, di dalam persaingan yang akan diikuti dari penjuru dunia, siapa yang berani menjamin kamampuanku dapat di kategorikan hebat?

Tapi setelah liburan, ketika orang lain—seseorang yang objektif dari Seoul university—menganggapku layak masuk Juilliard, ide itu mengakar dalam benak _Eomma_. Dia menemui sendiri professor itu, lalu membicarakannya dengan professor Kim, dan guruku mencengkeram ide itu seperti anjing _terrier_ menggigit tulang.

Maka, aku mengisi formulir pendaftaran, mengumpulkan surat-surat rekomendasi, dan mengirimkan rekaman permainan _cello_-ku. Aku tidak memberitahu Chanyeol tentang semua ini. Aku bertanya pada diri sendiri bahwa tidak ada gunanya menyebarkan berita ini jika bahkan untuk mendapat kesempatan audisi saja hampir tidak mungkin. Tapi saat itu aku tahu aku berbohong. Bagian kecil dari diriku merasa mendaftar Juilliard akan menjadi semacam penghianatan. Juilliard ada di New York. Chanyeol ada di sini.

Tapi Chanyeol sudah tidak SMA. Dia meloncat satu kelas di atasku, dan tahun ini, dia mulai belajar di universitas kota—yang lumayan jauh. Dia hanya bersekolah paruh waktu karena Diamond Sky—Band-nya—mulai popoler. Ada kontrak rekaman dengan label ternama, dan banyak tur. Maka setelah aku mendapatkan amplop krem berembos _The Juilliard School_ dan surat yang mengundangku untuk audisi, barulah aku memberitahu Chanyeol. Aku mejelaskan bahwa tidak banyak orang yang mendapatkan kesempatan sejauh itu. Mulanya dia tampak terperanggah, seakan tidak percaya. Kemudian tersenyum sedih. "Yo Mama sebaiknya berjaga-jaga" katanya.

Audisi diadakan di San Francisco. _Appa_ harus menghadiri konfrensi besar di kampus minggu itu jadi tidak bisa mengantarku, dan _Eomma_ baru saja mendapat undangan makan malam dari pemusik _Jazz_ ternama dan berjanji menghadirinya. Jadilah aku berangkat bersama Kyungsoo, dan Jongin—anak professor Kim yang sudah bersekolah di Juilliard sejak dua tahun yang lalu, karena mengikuti audisi yang serupa denganku.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Kyungsoo hanya terdiam di kursi dekat jendela pesawat. Menatap gumpalan awan putih di sisi badan pesawat yang nampak membosankan, tetapi terlihat begitu menyita perhatiannya karena dapat membuat kedua mata bulatnya memandanginya selama perjalanan berlangsung.

Sementara Kyungsoo membuang wajah, Jongin dan aku mendengarkan musik klasik melalui _earphone_ sembari sesekali mengobrol beberapa masalah kecil. Lama berbicara bersama, kami menyadari jika kami memiliki sebuah kesamaan yang terdengar lucu. Kami sama-sama memiliki wajah dan ciri tubuh yang berbeda dari orang tua kami. Dan kami menertawakan fakta konyol itu dengan riang gembira, seolah tidak menyadari jika ada sepasang mata bulat yang sejak tadi memandangi kami dengan tatapan 'dasar para manusia tidak waras' yang membuat risih. Dia mengatakan jika kedua orang tuanya memiliki kulit putih bak porselen, tetapi kulitnya justru berwarna gelap. Tapi dia lebih beruntung dariku, karena dia masih mewarisi sifat _Eomma_-nya yang ceria dan sifat _Appa_-nya yang kuat. Memiliki suara indah tak kalah indah seperti sang _Appa_, juga bakat bermain piano yang lihat layaknya sang _Eomma_.

Audisi berlangsung ke esokan harinya.

Ketika keluar dari ruang audisi, wajahku pucat pasi. Audisinya mengerikan! Aku harus memainkan lima nomer: _concerto_ Shostakovich, dua _suite_ Bach, seluruh _Pezzo capriccioso_ karya Tchaikovisky, yang nyaris mustahil di mainkan, dan bagian dari _The Mission_ karya Ennio Morricone, pilihan menyenangkan tapi beresiko karena Yo-Yo Ma pernah memainkan ini dan semua orang bakal membandingkan. Aku melangkah dengan kaki lemas dan ketiak berkeringat. Tapi endorfinku mengalir deras dan itu, dicampur dengan perasaan lega luar biasa, yang membuatku kegirangan.

"bagaimana kalau kita melihat-lihat kota?" tanya Jongin, bibirnya membentuk senyum.

"aku ikut"

Jawab Kyungsoo cepat, tanpa intonasi dan mimik senang atau pun semangat. Jongin mengulum senyum, sambil memainkan sebelah _earphone_ miliknya yang tak di pakai. Aku merasakan pegal yang menusuk secara tiba-tiba di kaki kanan. "kau ikut atau tidak Baekhyun-_ah_?" Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunanku.

"tidak, aku ingin istirahat di penginapan" jawabku sambil tersenyum. Dia mengangkat bahu acuh. Berbalik badan, lalu berkata "ayo _kkamjong_-_ie_"

"selamat istirahat Baekhyun-_ah_" kata Jongin. Dia mengedipkan sebelah mata secara kilat ke arahku. Kemudian berlari menyusul Kyungsoo yang sudah jauh melangkah.

"apa-apaan mereka?" kataku.

.

.

###

.

.

"kau pernah dengar tentang si Yo-Yo Ma ini?" Chanyeol bertanya. Ketika itu musim semi tahun kedua di SMA, artinya Chanyeol kelas tiga. Saat itu, Chanyeol sudah menontonku berlatih di ruang musik selama beberapa bulan. Kami belajar di sekolah negri, tapi salah satu sekolah yang bagus dan selalu di ulas di majalah nasional karena menekankan pelajaran seni. Kami memang mendapat banyak waktu bebas untuk melukis atau berlatih musik di studio. Aku menghabiskan waktu di studio musik. Chanyeol juga sering ada di sana, main gitar. Bukan gitar listrik yang dimainkannya di band. Hanya gitar akustik.

Aku memutar bola mata. "semua orang pernah mendengar tentang Yo-Yo Ma."

Chanyeol nyengir. Aku menyadari untuk pertama kalinya bahwa senyumnya miring, mulutnya mencuat ke atas di satu sisi. "kurasa kau takan menemukan lima orang di luar sana yang pernah dengar tentang Yo-Yo Ma. Dan omong-omong, nama apa sih itu? Bahasa gaul? Yo Mama!?"

"itu nama Cina"

Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng sambil tertawa. "aku memiliki saudara dan banyak teman dari Cina. Mereka punya nama seperti Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao, atau Xi apalah. Bukan Yo-Yo Ma."

"kau tidak boleh menghujat sang master" kataku. Tapi kemudian aku pun terbahak. Aku butuh waktu beberapa bulan untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa Chanyeol bukan hanya mengisengiku, dan setelah itu kami mulai sering mengobrol di koridor.

Tapi tetap saja, perhatiannya padaku membuatku bingung.

Chanyeol bukan cowok populer. Dia bukan olahragawan atau jenis yang kelihatannya bakal sukses. Tapi dia keren. Keren karena dia punya gaya rock sendiri, di perolehnya dari toko murah dan obralan, bukan barang bermerek Urban Outfitters. Keren karena dia tampak senang duduk di kantin sambil sibuk membaca buku, bukan hanya pura-pura membaca karena tak ada teman untuk duduk bersama. Bukan itu alasannya. Dia memiliki sekelompok teman dan banyak pengagum.

Dan aku bukan anak culun. Aku punya banyak teman dan seorang sahabat karib yang duduk bersamaku saat makan siang. Aku punya teman-teman lain di konservatorium musik yang biasa kuikuti pada musim panas. Orang-orang lumayan menyukaiku, tapi mereka juga tidak terlalu mengenalku. Aku pendiam di kelas. Aku tidak sering mengangkat tangan atau membuat guru-guru jengkel. Dan aku sibuk, sebagian besar waktuku kugunakan untuk berlatih atau bermain dalam kuartet alat gesek atau ikut kelas teori di perguruan tinggi lokal. Anak-anak ramah padaku, tapi mereka memperlakukanku seolah aku orang dewasa. Seperti guru. Dan kau tidak main mata dengan gurumu.

"kira-kira kau bakal bilang apa kalau kukatakan aku punya tiket untuk menonton sang master?" tanya Chanyeol, matanya berkilat jenaka.

"yang benar? Bohong," balasku, mendorongnya lebih keras daripada yang kumaksud.

Chanyeol pura-pura terjengkang menabrak dinding kaca. Kemudian ia menepuk-nepuk dirinya. "aku punya kok. Dua lembar. Kau mau?"

"kau bercanda? Tentu saja! Aku ingin sekali menonton. Tapi tiketnya delapan puluh dolar selembar. Tunggu, bagaimana kau sampai punya tiket?"

"teman keluarga memberikannya pada orangtuaku, tapi mereka tidak bisa pergi. biasa saja kok," Chanyeol berkata cepat-cepat. "lagi pula, pertunjukannya malam sabtu. Kalau kau mau, aku akan menjemputmu pukul setengah enam."

"oke" jawabku, seakan itu hal paling alamiah di dunia.

Tapi jumat petang aku lebih berdebar-debar daripada ketika dengan gegabah meminum sepoci penuh kopi kental _Appa_ saat belajar untuk ujian akhir musim dingin yang lalu.

Bukan Chanyeol yang membuatku gugup. Aku sudah merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Aku gugup karena perasaan dan situasi ketidak pastian. Perasaan apa ini? Senang karena akan bertemu idolaku? Rasa suka? Ataukah hanya detak jantungku yang sedang sakit? Dan, apa ini sebenarnya? Kencan? Teman yang berbaik hati? Perbuatan amal? Aku tidak suka berada dalam situasi tidak pasti. Itulah sebabnya aku sering berlatih, demi mempercepat diriku mengendalikan situasi kemudian mulai menguasai detailnya.

Aku berganti pakaian sekitar delapan kali. Kyungsoo waktu itu masih satu kamar denganku. Duduk di kursi piano, dan pura-pura memainkan _Adante con moto e poco rubato_ dengan nada meloncat-loncat, karena tidak terfokus pada permainannya. Sebelum menyelesaikan permaiannya, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan kesal. Ia lantas memamerkan senyum meminta maaf yang tidak akan di perlihatkan pada siapapun selain ia sedang benar-benar meminta maaf.

"ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya, dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Menahan tawa. Aku tidak berani menjawab. Tingkahku yang seperti perempuan mau di ajak kencan begitu ketara, dan itu memalukan!

"kau … mau berkencan _eh_?" dia tersenyum sinis. Senyum yang paling kubenci. "jangan gila!" teriakku nyaring. Melempar jas coklat yang baru kulepas ke arah wajahnya, lalu berjalan keluar kamar dengan tergesa-gesa. Menyisakan celana jeans hitam tanggung, dan t-shirt putih lengan pendek yang memiliki corak hitam di sudut kanan. Polos dan sederhana. Ciri khasku, kurasa.

"mau kemana Byun Baek?" panggil _Eomma_. Dia sedang sibuk menata makan malam di ruang makan bersama Choi _Ahjuma_. "aku mau makan malam malam bersama teman!" jawabku sambil memakai sepatu. Memakainya asal-asalan, lalu berlari keluar rumah seperti gadis yang melarikan diri dari perjodohan yang tidak diinginkannya.

Ketika Chanyeol muncul di tempat perjanjian kami—di halte dekat rumah—dengan setelan jas santai dan sepatu creepers, aku sadar ini memang kencan. Tentu saja, Chanyeol akan berdandan rapih untuk menonton simfoni dan mungkin saja penampilan terbaiknya adalah pakaian setengah formal-nya ini. Tapi aku tahu ada yang lebih daripada itu. Dia kelihatan gugup ketika membukakan pintu mobil untukku.

Kami agak tersesat di tengah kota—meski tinggal di Seoul, daerah kami berada di pinggiran dan berjarak cukup jauh dari pusat kota—dan tiba di gedung konser hanya beberapa menit sebelum pertunjukan di mulai.

Tempat duduk kami berada di balkon. Jauh dari panggung. Tapi aku pergi ke konser Yo-Yo Ma bukan karena pemandangannya, tapi musiknya yang luar biasa. Lelaki itu punya cara untuk membuat _cello_ bersuara seperti wanita menangis pada satu saat, dan pada saat berikutnya menjadi seperti anak tertawa. Saat mendengarkannya, aku selalu diingatkan mengapa aku memutuskan bermain _cello_—ada sesuatu yang begitu manusiawi dan ekspresif tentang _cello_.

Ketika konser di mulai, aku mencur-curi pandang ke arah Chanyeol melalui sudut mata. Dia tampak cukup sabar menghadapi semua ini, tapi dia terus-menerus melihat program acara, mungkin menghitung waktu sampai saat jeda tiba. Aku khawatir dia bosan, tapi setelah beberapa saat aku terlalu terhanyut dalam musik sehingga tidak peduli padanya lagi.

Kemudian, waktu Yo-Yo Ma memainkan _Le Gran Tango_, Chanyeol meraih dan menggengam tanganku. Dalam situasi lain, ini akan menjadi tindakan norak yang kampungan. Tapi Chanyeol tidak memandangku. Matanya terpejam dan tubuhnya bergoyang-goyang sedikit di kursi. Dia pun terhanyut dalam musik. Aku meremas tangannya dan kami duduk seperti itu selama sisa konser.

Setelahnya, kami membeli kopi dan donat lalu berjalan-jalan di sepanjang sungai. Udara berkabut, dan dia membuka jaket untuk di sampirkan ke bahuku.

"kau tidak benar-benar mendapatkan tiket itu dari teman keluargamu, kan?" aku bertanya.

Aku menduga dia bakal tertawa atau mengangkat tangan dengan gerakan menyerah seperti ketika aku mengalahkannya saar berargumen. Tapi dia menatapku lekat-lekat, sehingga aku bisa melihat warna hijau dan coklat serta kelabu bermain-main pada selaput iris matanya. Dia menggeleng. "itu hadiah dari saudaraku setelah membantunya selama seminggu" dia mengakui.

Aku berhenti melangkah. Bisa kudengar suara air di bawahku. "kenapa?" tanyaku. "kenapa aku?"

"aku belum pernah melihat orang yang bisa begitu terhanyut oleh musik sepertimu. Itulah sebabnya aku suka sekali menyaksikanmu berlatih. Ada kerutan lucu di dahi-mu, di sini" kata Chanyeol, menyentuh bagian atas tulang hidungku. "aku terobsesi pada musik dan aku sekalipun tidak terhanyut seperti kau."

"jadi apa? Aku eksperimen sosial untukmu?" aku bermaksud bercanda. Tapi kedengarannya pahit.

"tidak, kau bukan eksperimen," kata Chanyeol. Suaranya parau dan tersekat.

Telingaku memanas dan aku bisa merasakan wajahku memerah. Aku memandang sepatuku yang terlepas kaitan talinya. Aku tahu sekarang Chanyeol juga melihat ke arah pandanganku. Dia berlutut di hadapanku, mengikat kembali ikatan sepatuku dengan rapih. Aku membuang wajah ke arah sungai. Ia kembali berdiri dan menatapku, aku menunduk lagi. Sepertinya aku tahu pasti bahwa jika aku menengadah, dia akan menciumku. Dan aku terkejut mengetahui betapa aku ingin di cium olehnya, menyadari bahwa aku sering memikirkannya sehingga aku hafal bentuk bibirnya, bahwa aku membayangkan jemariku mengelus dagunya.

Mataku mengarah ke atas. Chanyeol menungguku.

Kutengadahkan kepalaku perlahan. Wajahnya mendekat dengan cepat.

Dan begitulah awal mulanya.

.

.

###

.

.

Musim gugur lalu, Chanyeol dan aku mulai mengalami pertengkaran jenis lain. Bahkan bukan sungguh-sungguh bertengkar. Kami tidak berteriak-teriak. Kami hampir tidak berdebat, tapi ular ketegangan perlahan-lahan melata di antara kehidupan kami berdua. Dan rasanya itu di mulai sejak audisiku di Juilliard—Kurasa keluargaku merasa senang akan fakta itu.

"jadi, kau membuat mereka terkagum-kagum?" tanya Chanyeol ketika aku kembali. "mereka akan menerimamu dengan beasiswa penuh?"

"permainanku lumayan," kataku pada Chanyeol, dan ketika mengucapkannya, aku sadar baru saja berbohong padanya untuk pertama kali, dan ini berbeda daripada semua ketidak jujuran, dengan tidak memberitahukan seluruh cerita yang kulakukan sebelumnya.

Aku sengaja tidak memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa aku mendaftar ke Juilliard, yang sebenarnya lebih sulit daripada kedengarannya. Sebelum mengirimkan lamaran, aku harus berlatih setiap ada waktu senggang bersama Professor Kim untuk menghaluskan _concerto_ karya Shostakovich dan dua _suite_ Bach. Ketika Chanyeol bertanya mengapa aku begitu sibuk, aku memberi alasan samar tentang belajar lagu-lagu yang sulit. Aku memberi alasan pada diriku sendiri bahwa sebenarnya aku berkata jujur. Kemudian Professor Kim mengusahakan aku mendapat sesi rekaman di universitas sehingga aku bisa mengirimkan CD berkualitas tinggi ke Juilliard. Aku harus berada di studio pukul tujuh pagi pada hari minggu dan malam sebelumnya aku pura-pura merasa tidak enak badan lalu berkata pada Chanyeol sebaiknya dia tidak menginap. Aku juga mencari pembenaran untuk alasan itu. Aku memang merasa tidak enak badan karena merasa sangat gelisah. Maka, itu bukan benar-benar kebohongan. Lagi pula, pikirku, tidak ada gunanya membesar-besarkan. Aku juga tidak memberi tahu Kyungsoo, jadi bukan hanya Chanyeol yang kuperlakukan khusus.

Tapi setelah memberitahunya bermain lumayan pada saat audisi, aku merasa tersedot pasir isap, dan jika aku mengambil satu langkah lagi saja, aku takkan bisa lagi menyelamatkan diri dan bakal tenggelam sampai tercekik. Maka aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menarik diri kembali ke pijakan yang padat. "sebenarnya bukan begitu" aku memberitahu Chanyeol. "aku bermain bagus sekali. Aku bermain lebih bagus daripada yang pernah kulakukan dalam hidupku. Seakan-akan aku kerasukan."

Reaksi pertama Chanyeol adalah tersenyum bangga. "coba aku melihatnya." Tapi kemudian matanya diselimuti awan dan bibirnya mengerut. "kenapa kau tidak langsung saja berkata begitu?" dia bertanya. "kenapa kau tidak langsung meneleponku untuk menyombong?"

"aku tidak tahu" jawabku.

"_well_, ini kabar gembira," kata Chanyeol, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kecewa. "kita harus merayakannya."

"oke, mari kita rayakan," kataku, dengan keceriaan dipaksakan. "kita bisa ke Busan hari sabtu. Pergi Japanese Garden dan makan malam di Dong-gu"

Chanyeol menyerit. "aku tidak bisa. Kami akan manggung akhir pekan ini. Tur mini. Ingat? Aku sangat ingin kau ikut, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah kau akan menikmatinya. Tapi aku akan kembali hari minggu malam jika kau mau."

"aku tidak bisa. Aku main kuartet gesek di rumah seorang professor. Bagaimana kalau minggu depan?"

Chanyeol mengerang. "kami harus ke studio dua akhir pekan mendatang, tapi kita bisa pergi tengah minggu ke suatu tempat. Di sekitar sini saja. Ke restoran Cina itu?"

"tentu. Ke restoran Cina itu"

Dua menit yang lalu, aku bahkan sama sekali tidak memikirkan perayaan, tapi sekarang aku merasa terluka dan terhina karena hanya akan mendapat makan malam pertengahan minggu di tempat yang biasa kami kunjungi sehari-hari.

Ketika Chanyeol lulus SMA musim semi lalu dan keluar dari rumah orangtuanya untuk pindah ke House of Rock, aku tidak menduga akan terjadi banyak perubahan. Dia masih tinggal di dekatku. Kami bisa bertemu kapan saja. Aku akan kehilangan saat-saat berduaan di gedung musik, tapi juga lega karena hubungan kami tidak akan berada di bawah sorotan sekolah lagi.

Tapi keadaan berubah ketika Chanyeol mulai tinggal di House of Rock dan mulai kuliah, meski bukan karena alasan yang kuduga akan terjadi. Pada permulaan musim gugur, persis saat awal masa kuliah Chanyeol, Diamond Sky mulai meroket. Band itu di tawari kontrak rekaman oleh label bertaraf medium dan sekarang sibuk rekaman studio. Mereka juga lebih banyak manggung, di hadapan penonton yang semakin lama semakin banyak, hampir setiap akhir pekan. Keadaan begitu sibuk sehingga Chanyeol menghentikan setengah jadwal kuliah dan bersekolah paruh waktu, dan jika keadan terus meningkat seperti ini, dia berpikir untuk berhenti kuliah saja. "tidak ada kesempatan kedua" dia berkata padaku.

Aku sangat gembira untuknya. Tapi di satu sisi aku juga merasa keberatan.

"kita bisa pergi ke Busan beberapa minggu lagi," Chanyeol berjanji. "ketika musim liburan sudah di mulai."

"oke," kataku setengah ngambek.

Chanyeol mendesah. "keadaan jadi rumit ya?"

"yah. Jadwal kita terlalu padat" kataku.

"bukan itu maksudku," kata Chanyeol, tangannya mengarah kan wajahku agar menoleh ke arahnya sehingga aku langsung menatap matanya.

"aku tahu bukan itu maksudmu" kataku, tapi kemudian tenggorokanku tersumbat dan aku tidak mampu bicara lagi.

.

.

.

###

.

.

.

"_Aigo_, Baekhyun-ah!? Lama tidak bertemu denganmu …"

"ada apa kau mengunjungiku?"

"aku hanya ingin berpamitan sebelum pergi ke New York, Xiumin-_ah_"

"New York? Kau akan melanjutkan sekolahmu di sana!?"

"aku mendapat beasiswa di Juilliard"

"Juilliard?!"

"ya, aku … oh ya tuhan!"

"_Ommo_! _Aigo_, Zi Tao … kenapa berciuman dengan lelaki itu di tempat umum seperti ini … _aigo_ … ayo kita lewat pintu lain"

"i-itu …"

"ah, itu sudah biasa di sini Baekhyun-_ah_ … pasangan itu memang tukang pamer di depan umum."

"me-mereka sering melakukannya di sini?"

"mereka bahkan selalu melakukannya dimana pun mereka mau"

"b-bagaimana bisa?"

"entahlah, mungkin karena mereka terlalu mencintai. Padahal mereka sudah lama berpacaran …"

"memang sejak kapan mereka berpacaran?"

"_umh_ … mungkin saat musim dingin dua tahun yang lalu"

"Chanyeol …"

"oh iya, omong-omong, kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Cha-chanyeolie …"

"_hah_? kau bilang apa?"

"Cha … Chanyeol"

"_huh_, kau kenal kekasih Zi Tao itu?"

_Kekasih …_

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

_Apakah ada orang lain yang Chanyeol cintai selain aku dan keluarganya?_

_..._

"Chanyeol, katakan padaku, siapa yang paling kau cintai?"

"aku mencintaimu Baekhyun"

"apakah kau hanya mencintaiku?"

"kau tidak bisa menjawab?"

"kenapa? Apakah ada orang lain yang kau cintai selain aku?"

"Park Chanyeol!"

"kupikir kau bisa kupercayai. Tetapi kau tidak jauh berbeda dengan mereka. Aku tidak mempercayaimu. Aku tidak mempercayai apapun lagi!"

...

_**Ah, Baekhyun … bukan begitu maksudku**._

.

.

###

.

.

"kau dalam masalah Baekhyun-_ah_?" suara datar Kyungsoo terdengar di anatara dentingan piano yang sedang ia mainkan. Aku tidak menjawab. Lebih memilih melihat ke luar jendela kamar mengamati sepasang burung gereja mandi di genangan air. Meski dingin, acuh, dan sinis. Kyungsoo tetaplah saudaraku yang sudah menemaniku sejak di dalam kandungan. Dan sedingin apa pun dia padaku, aku tahu dia selalu memperhatikanku dan mengkhawatirkan keadaanku.

Suara dentingan piano terhenti. Aku bisa mendengar derap langkah pelan yang menuju ke arahku. Kyungsoo berdiri di sisi ranjangku, lalu menyentuh bahuku dengan dengan tangan kanannya secara sangat perlahan, seolah aku benda yang begitu rapuh dan mudah hancur. "Baekhie …"

Aku berbalik untuk memandangnya dan dia segera menjatuhkan diri ke dalam pelukanku. Dia menangis. Hey, bukankah harusnya aku yang menangis?

"demi neraka Baekhie, kalau aku tidak merasakan sakit kau juga tidak boleh sakit. Aku tahu sudah banyak luka yang kau simpan, tapi kau tidak pernah mau memberikan sedikit saja untukku. Demi neraka, kau tidak bisa melakukan itu Baekhie …" dia berkata dengan suara tersedat. Aku masih tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hanya terdiam membalas pelukan Kyungsoo, sambil mencium anak rambutnya yang selalu berbau khas.

"biarkan aku merasakan sedikit sakitmu Baekhie, jangan berlaga kuat … aku tahu kau lemah. Baekhie …" isak tangisnya semakin menjadi.

"kau sudah sakit Kyungsoo, aku tidak mungkin membebanimu lagi. Cukup aku yang menanggung semua luka ini. Aku akan baik-baik saja, kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan lukaku. Pikirkan saja sakitmu, oke?" aku mengusap punggung berbalut sweeter-nya dengan lembut.

"kau bodoh Baekhie, kau bisa hancur"

"aku tau … aku tau Kyungie …"

"komohon berhenti Baekhie," dia melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap mataku dengan kedua iris matanya yang di penuhi lelehan air yang mengular di pipi putih nan halusnya.

"tidak Kyungie, aku terlalu mencintainya …" kataku sambil menghapus jejak air matanya.

"berhenti menyimpan semua perasaan sakitmu pada _Eomma_, berhenti menyimpan lukamu dari _Appa_, berhenti menyimpan pahit dari _Halmeonie_, berhenti membungkam mulut padaku, berhenti berpura-pura bahagia di hadapan para keluarga, berhenti mencintai Park keparat itu … berhenti Baekhie! Kumohon hentikan itu semua, kumohon …"

"maafkan aku Kyungie … aku terlalu mencintainya"

Dan kurasakan satu titik hangat yang mengalir dari pelupuk mataku.

.

.

Baekhyun POV end.

.

.

Well, _apakah ini?_

_Menjadi apa aku kini?_

_Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengatasi?_

_Sekarang hanya ada hampa_

_Di matamu yang pernah bercahaya_

_Tapi itu dulu_

_Semalam, yang telah lalu_

_..._

Well, _apakah itu?_

_Suara apa di telingaku?_

_Hanya masa hidupku_

_Melesat menembus relungku_

_Ketika kutengok kembali_

_Segalanya tampak tak berarti_

_Tapi itu dulu_

_Semalam, yang telah lalu_

_..._

_Sekarang aku akan pergi_

_Kutinggalkan semua ini_

_Kurasa kau akan sadari_

_Kau akan menggapai untuk mengerti_

_Aku tidak memilih_

_Tapi aku sudah letih_

_Dan keputusan ini kuambil sejak dulu_

_Semalam, yang telah lalu_

_. . ._

"apa yang kau nyanyikan _Ge_?" tanya Zi Tao sambil menghampiri ranjang Chanyeol dan tersenyum padanya. Ia meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya. Tangan Chanyeol terasa kecil, rapuh dan dingin.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Dengan tangannya yang lain dia menyentuh pipi Zi Tao. "kemarilah" bisiknya. Zi Tao menunduk dan membiarkan Chanyeol merangkul lehernya dengan satu tangan sementara ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Chanyeol yang kurus. Lalu Zi Tao mendengar lelaki itu berbisik di telinganya. "tolong kembalikan ciuman itu padanya"

Mata Chanyeol berkaca-kaca, namun ia tersenyum dan menempelkan bibirnya yang dingin ke pipi Zi Tao sejenak "untuk yang ini kuberikan untukmu. Khusus untukmu …" katanya, sebelum akhirnya melepas rangkulannya.

Sekarang Zi Tao duduk menunggu dengan tegang. Ia memandang ke sekeliling ruangan dan melihat kecemasan yang sama di wajah semua orang di sana. Zi Tao kembali menunduk menatap lantai.

Berapa lama lagi?

Apa _Gege_ baik-baik saja?

Apa dia akan menyusul Kris _Ge_?

Oh ya tuhan …

Semoga dia baik-baik saja.

Semoga dia baik-baik saja.

Semoga dia …

Tiba-tiba Dr. Shin melangkah masuk ke ruang tunggu dengan wajah lelah, setelah memotong do'a Zi Tao. Tanpa di sadari, Zi Tao melompat berdiri dan menyerbu ke arah dokter itu bersama anggota keluarga Chanyeol yang lain.

"operasinya … berjalan baik," Dr. Shin menenangkan orang-orang yang mengerubunginya. "semua berjalan sesuai harapan. Kami sudah melakukan semua yang bisa kami lakukan. Jantung baru sudah berdetak di dalam tubuh Chanyeol. Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah menunggu dan mengawasi kondisinya selama seminggu kedepan. Dan berharap tubuh Chanyeol tidak menolak jantung baru yang di berikan padanya."

Sepertinya semua orang terlalu cepat merasa lega.

Tiga hari kemudian dokter mendapati bahwa tubuh Chanyeol menolak jantung barunya.

Para dokter dengan sangat menyesal berkata bahwa tidak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan.

_Dan Chanyeol tidak pernah sadarkan diri lagi._

_._

_._

###

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summer ...**_

Hal yang tidak diinginkan Kyungsoo akhirnya terjadi. Baekhyun kembali seperti dulu, waktu di saat ia berada di Bern dan menjadi manusia tidak bernyawa yang hanya diam mematung dengan tatapan mata kosong tanpa cahaya kehidupan sedikitpun. Kyungsoo tahu betul hati kakaknya hancur berantakan, tubuh rapuhnya tidak cukup kuat menahan segala kenyataan pahit yang menimpa dirinya. Walau pandai menyembunyikan perasaan dan lihai berdusta untuk menengakan hati seseorang, pada akhirnya, _acting_ yang telah di lakukannya selama berbulan-bulan hancur berantakan saat sosok Chanyeol itu hilang tak meninggalkan jejak di akhir pertengahan musim semi.

Baekhyun kembali ke masa keterpurukannya. Dia kembali mengabaikan seluruh hidupnya. Menolak Juilliard, mendiamkan seluruh anggota keluarganya tak terkecuali Kyungsoo, juga mencampakan begitu saja semua bakat yang telah ia miliki setelah semua kerja keras yang dia lakukan. Putaran hidupnya sudah berhenti.

Seluruh anggota keluarganya sudah mencari di mana keberadaan Chanyeol. Tapi hasilnya nihil, keberadaannya seperti hilang di telan bumi. Band Diamond Sky menghilang di penghujung musim dingin bersamaan dengan habis masa kontrak yang mereka tanda tangani, dan tidak ada satu pun anggota dari band yang pernah melejit itu mau membuka mulut mengenai keberadaan Chanyeol saat ini. Keluarganya pergi entah kemana, sedangkan tetangga, sahabat dan fans yang mengenal sosoknya pun menggelengkan kepala tak mengetahui di mana lelaki rock unik itu.

Hampir satu tahun Baekhyun seperti itu. Berhenti makan, berhenti minum, bahkan berhenti berbicara. Semangat hidupnya telah tiada, dan selama itu Baekhyun mampu bertahan hidup dengan bantuan selang infuse yang setia menghiasi tangannya yang kini hanya terlihat seperti tulang terbungkus kulit pucat bak mayat. Matanya yang dulu memiliki sorot semangat dan selalu berbinar indah saat Chanyeol masih berada di sisinya berubah cekung dengan kantung mata tebal yang terlihat mengerikan. Pipinya tak lagi gembul, wajahnya pucat pasi, bibir merahnya pias tak lagi menawan. Rambutnya yang dulu berkilau tak lagi indah. Tubuhnya pun tinggal onggokan tulang yang terlihat habis di makan waktu. Seolah sudah terabaikan, dan hilang di tutupi debu dari hari ke hari.

Kyungsoo mendesah. Memasuki kamar dimana Baekhyun duduk setengah berbaring di atas ranjang miliknya, dengan nampan berisi makanan dan segelas susu. Masih berusaha membujuk kembarannya makan, sekali pun seluruh keluarganya sudah angkat tangan dan ia sendiri tahu jika tindakannya itu sia-sia belaka.

Kyungsoo meletakkan nampannya di meja dekat ranjang. Duduk di sisi ranjang menghadap sang kakak lantas mengelus pipinya perlahan. Baekhyun duduk menghadap keluar jendela, memeluk kedua kaki, dengan selimut menutupi sebatas panggulnya. Matanya sudah terbuka, tapi sorotnya kosong, tetap sama dari hari sejak lelaki itu menghilang. Nampaknya, musim panas di luar sana tidak mampu menghangatkan hati Baekhyun yang mati kedinginan.

"Baekhie … ini sudah berbulan-bulan, aku tidak ingin kau menyiksa dirimu seperti ini" Kyungsoo berkata lirih. Hatinya tetusuk beribu pisau. Bahkan Baekhyun sudah tak mau lagi bereaksi padanya sekalipun hanya menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Kedua sudut mata Baekhyun mengeluarkan butiran bening, mengalir membasahi pipi tirusnya, dan berakhir di atas seprai yang lusuh.

"oh, Baekhie …" Kyungsoo menyeka air mata itu dengan berat hati. "seseorang mengabariku, dia … Chanyeol … sudah tiada …"

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyungsoo. Ia terisak, dengan kedua tangan bersilang di atas bahunya, mendengkeram lengan bajunya kuat-kuat. Air mata semakin deras membasahi pipinya yang tak lagi merona.

"Baekhie …" Kyungsoo menahan air mata yang akan menetes dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Sungguh, melihat pasangan hidupnya meringkuk dalam keterpurukan yang menyakitkan seperti itu telah menghancurkan kepingan hatinya secara perlahan-lahan. Mengikis sedikit demi sedikit pertahanan dirinya, dan membuatnya merasakan sakit yang tak kalah menyiksa dari rasa hancur yang di rasakan saudaranya itu.

Hatinya terisis tiap kali melihat cairan bening itu kembali berjatuhan dari kedua obsidian sewarna karamel yang tak lagi cerah. Dan semua itu semakin menyiksa Kyungsoo saat sadar dia tidak dapat melakukan apa pun selain membisikan kata-kata pelipur lara yang tak menghibur apapun. Dia sudah kehabisan akal, dan Kyungsoo tidak dapat lagi membendung air matanya setelah sekian lama menguatkan diri dari pedihnya melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang semakin hari semakin memburuk. "Baekhyun, Baekhyun _Hyung_ … _mi_-_mianhae_ …" lirih Kyungsoo. Matanya telah basah saat menatap Baekhyun yang masih saja memalingkan wajah dan meneteskan air mata.

"_Mianhae Hyung_ …" Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

Zi Tao menatap lelaki di hadapan dengan perasaan nyeri yang menyeruak dari dalam hatinya. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya jatuh begitu saja dari sudut matanya yang terlihat gelap. Sorot tak bernyawa itu bergerak menangkap manik matanya. Ia langsung membekap bibirnya, untuk meredam isakan yang tiba-tiba saja membuncah dari dalam dadanya.

Terkutuklah dirinya karena telah menghancurkan kehidupan seorang lelaki seperti Baekhyun.

"Zi Tao" suara lirih sehalus hembusan angin musim semi itu memasuki pendengaran Zi Tao. Lelaki berdarah Cina itu menatap ke arah lelaki yang baru saja memanggil namanya.

"ka- kau tau namaku Baekhyun-_shi_?" tanya dengan halus. Lembut berpadu sopan yang terasa tak akan menyakiti perasaan sedikitpun.

"kau … kekasih Chanyeol" jawab Baekhyun dengan lemah. Menatap datar, tapi terlihat seperti membunuh dengan aura kesedihan yang menguap dari hati kecilnya yang begitu sedih akan semua lara yang terpendam di dalamnya. Zi Tao meneteskan ait mata pedih.

"_mianhae_, tapi aku bukan seperti yang kau duga …" lelaki bermata panda itu berujar penuh kehalusan. "aku temannya saat SMP, juga 'tunangan' dari sepupunya yang sudah meninggal," Zi Tao menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. "dia berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku sejak kelas satu SMA agar tidak ada orang yang menyukaiku. Percayalah …" Zi Tao meraih tangan rapuh Baekhyun. Menyalurkan kekuatan sekaligus memberikan kepercayaan berlebih dengan kedua manik hitam berembun miliknya yang tidak menampakan kebohongan sedikitpun.

Zi Tao mencium bibir Bekhyun secara tiba-tiba. "Chanyeol sering memberiku ciuman, tapi itu sekedar ciuman tanpa cinta yang bersifat membohongi. Mungkin aku lebih banyak menerima ciumannya, tapi percayalah, itu tidak berarti ketimbang semua ciuman yang dia berikan untukmu Baekhyun-_shi_"

"maafkan aku. Aku tahu, dari semua orang yang kehilangan dirinya, kau lah yang paling merasa kehilangan. Aku pun begitu, butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menguatkan diri menemui dirimu. Dan karena itulah aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa menyerahkan ini padamu lebih awal."

Baekhyun menatap _camcorder_ yang di letakkan Zi Tao di pangkuannya, lalu menatap lelaki di hadapannya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"aku menemukan ini di antara barang-barang Chanyeol yang aku bawa pulang dari rumah sakit," jelas Zi Tao "aku yakin Chanyeol ingin kau menyimpannya"

Zi Tao tersenyum penuh arti. Menatap lekat obsidian Baekhyun yang redup, kemudian menangkup wajahnya yang pias. "Chanyeol ingin kau yang dulu, Baekhyun yang memainkan _cello_ dan memiliki kerutan, di sini" Zi Tao menunjuk tepat di mana Chanyeol pernah menyentuhnya.

"kembalilah seperti dulu Baekhyun-_shi_"

Zi Tao sudah pergi sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Baekhyun meletakkan _camrecorder_ dari Zi Tao di atas meja. Setelah mengamati benda itu sejenak dengan ragu, akhirnya ia meraih _camrecorder_ itu dan menyalakannya.

Gambar yang muncul menggantikan layar hitam kecil di sana membuat napas Baekhyun tercekat dan hampir menjatuhkan _camrecorder_ di tangannya.

"hay, Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol yang menatap lurus ke arah Baekhyun dari layar.

Mendadak mata Baekhyun terasa perih sementara seluruh emosi yang berhasil di pendamnya selama ini muncul kembali kepermukaan dan menerjangnya, membuatnya hampir tidak bisa bernapas. Melihat wajah Chanyeol di layar, mendengar Chanyeol memanggil namanya, mengingatnya betapa ia merindukan lelaki itu. Dia merindukan Chanyeol sampai sekujur rubuhnya terasa sakit.

Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol merekam ini di rumah sakit dari seragam pasien yang dikenakannya. Sepertinya lelaki itu duduk bersandar pada tumpukan bantal di ranjang rumah sakit sambil memegangi kamera dengan kedua tangan. Wajah Chanyeol terlihat pucat, cekung, dan lelah. Tak jauh berbeda dari penampilan Baekhyun saat ini, namun ia masih mencoba tersenyum ketika menatap lurus ke arah kamera, ke arah Baekhyun.

"aku tidak pernah merekam diri sendiri, jadi ini terasa aneh" kata Chanyeol kikuk. Ia memperbaiki posisi kamera sehingga wajahnya terlihat lebih jelas. "tapi aku ingin melakukan ini karena … karena ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu" Chanyeol membasahi bibirnya yang kering dan mengangkat sehelah bahunya dengan lemah. "maksudku, kalau kau sedang melihat ini, berarti sesuatu telah terjadi dan aku tidak bisa mengatakannya kepadamu secara langsung"

Baekhyun mengusap pipinya sendiri dan menutup mulut dengan satu tangan sementara berusaha mengendalikan tangannya yang gemetar.

Chanyeol tertunduk sedih. "maafkan aku … aku sungguh minta maaf, aku tidak berniat membohongimu, atau menyakitimu. Sungguh aku tidak pernah berniat seperti itu" ia menatap kamera dengan raut kesedihan.

"kau tau, sebenarnya aku tidak pernah ingin memiliki kekasih. Tapi bukan berarti aku menyesal sudah memilikimu, tidak! Aku justru merasa sangat beruntung karena sempat memiliki kekasih sepertimu. Walau terkadang menyebalkan" Chanyeol mengatakan kalimat terakhir dengan suara berbisik, sambil tertawa kecil.

"sejak kecil aku seorang yang penyakitan, dan hal itulah yang membuatku berpikir tak ada gunanya memiliki kekasih. Aku hanya akan menyakitinya, atau … paling dia menerimaku hanya karena kasihan padaku. Begitu yang ada dalam pikiranku." Chanyeol diam sejenak dan menghela nafas perlahan. "dan akhirnya, aku memberikan hatiku untuk musik. Untuk gitarku. Berpura-pura memacari Zi Tao untuk menjaganya agar tidak di cintai siapapun selain saudaraku Kris. Tetapi setelah melihatmu bermain, aku merasakan getaran aneh" senyuman miring itu kembali terukir di bibir pucat Chanyeol.

"kau memiliki lebih dari sekedar cinta untuk permainan _cello_-mu. Kau memainkannya dengan seluruh hidupmu. Seolah mengajak benda mati itu merasakan kehidupan yang kau miliki, dan untuk pertama kali, aku merasakan apa itu cinta. Kau tau? Aku sangat ingin melihat setiap permaian cello-mu. Sungguh! Aku rindu melihat permainanmu. Dan aku ingin kau selalu seperti itu. Memainkan busurmu, dan membuat lebih banyak lagi hati yang bergetar karena merasakan kehidupan di tiap permainanmu. "

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu mengigit bibir sejenak, "dan kau tentu tahu, aku mencintaimu. Semua yang ada padamu. Wajahmu, dirimu, tingkahmu, permainanmu, suaramu, bahkan teriakanmu. Aku mencintai semua itu." Chanyeol terdiam dan terlihat termenung sambil tersenyum samar dan muram. "saat mengajakmu menonton Yo Mama, kupikir kau akan menolakku. Tapi …"

Chanyeol menghela nafas lagi. "ternyata kau mencintaiku layaknya aku mencintaimu. Dan itu membuatku senang sekaligus sakit. Semakin lama, kau semakin tergantung padaku, awalnya kupikir itu bagus. Tapi, aku sadar, di akhir semua itu hanya akan menyakitimu." Bisiknya serak, lalu menelan ludah susah payah. "dan semua itu terbukti saat aku melihatmu mulai mencintaiku melebihi musikmu. Dan itu membuatku semakin bingung akan apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu"

Mata Chanyeol berkaca-kaca ketika ia menatap kamera, ke arah Baekhyun, walaupun dia berusaha tersenyum lemah. "jadi aku mulai menghindarimu. Menyibukkan diri dengan Diamond Sky, dan berharap kalau semua itu dapat membuatmu melupakanku dengan sendirinya. Tapi aku salah" setetes air mata jatuh bergulir di pipi Chanyeol dan ia menghapusnya dengan cepat. "aku tidak bisa, aku pun mencintaimu melebihi hidupku sendiri. Aku sungguh mencintaimu" ia mendesah lirih dan menggelengkan kepala. "tidak ada lagi yang bisa kujelaskan. Tidak ada yang bisa kuberikan padamu saat ini. Tidak ada yang kutawarkan. Juga tidak ada yang kujanjikan."

Baekhyun memejamkan mata sementara setetes air matanya juga jatuh ke pipinya. Dadanya terasa sakit. Hatinya terasa di remas-remas. Demi tuhan … apakah Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak menuntut apapun darinya? Bekhyun hanya ingin berada di sampingnya. Di dekatnya. Bersamanya. Karena Baekhyun terlalu mencintainya. Baekhyun sangat membutuhkannya.

"karena itu, ketika kau bertanya padaku, aku tidak memberikan jawaban yang kau minta. Kau pantas mendapatkan apa yang terbaik di dunia ini, Baekhyun, dan aku tidak bisa memberikannya kepadamu saat ini" lanjut Chanyeol lirih. Air matanya kembali jatuh dan ia kembali menghapusnya dengan telapak tangan. "karena itu aku diam … tapi aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa suatu saat nanti … ketika aku mendapat jantung baru … ketika aku sehat kembali … ketika aku memiliki masa depan yang bisa kuserahkan kepadamu … aku akan memberikan jawaban yang pantas kau terima. Dan saat itu, aku akan menyerahkan seluruh hidupku padamu."

Di layar, Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Baekhyun juga menhela nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha meredakan nyeri di dadanya, tapi tak berhasil.

"tapi kemudian aku mulai berpikir. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk berdiri lagi di hadapanmu dan mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan padamu?" Chanyeol kembali menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "bagaimanapun, setelah apa yang kau katakan padaku, kupikir kau berhak mendapat jawaban. Walaupun mungkin aku tidak bisa memberikan jawabaku secara langsung kepadamu seperti yang kau harapkan. Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk merekam ini. Untuk berjaga-jaga."

Air mata Baekhyun mengancam akan jatuh lagi. Kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol tidak ada lagi di sini bersamanya, kembali menusuk hatinya dan membuat sesak dadanya.

Air mata kembali mengalir dari sudut mata Chanyeol. "terima kasih telah mencintaiku" suara Chanyeol berubah menjadi bisikan serak. Ia tak lagi berusaha menghapus air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya sementara ia menunduk dan terisak pelan.

Baekhyun mengerjap, berusaha menyingkirkan air matanya, sementara jari telunjuknya yang gemetar menyentuh wajah Chanyeol di layar. Ialah yang seharusnya yang berterima kasih kepada lelaki itu. Karena telah menemaninya selama ini. Karena telah membuatnya bahagia selama ini.

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan dengan pelan untuk menenangkan diri, lalu mengangkat wajah dan kembali menatap layar dengan mata basah, namun seulas senyum samar terlihat di bibir pucatnya. "satu-satunya yang menjadi penyesalanku dalam hidup adalah aku tidak bisa bersamamu sekarang dan mengatakan ini secara langsung kepadamu. Tapi tolong percayalah padaku ketika kukatakan aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Percayalah ketika kukatakan aku ingin selalu berada di dekatmu. Dan percayalah padaku bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu"

Baekhyun merasa dirinya berhenti bernafas.

Sejenak kemudian sebersit harapan yang dikiranya sudah terkubur jauh di dalam hatinya tumbuh kembali, seiring jantungnya yang mendadak kembali berdetak. Dua kali lebih cepat. Dua kali lebih keras.

"hanya kau yang kucintai Byun Baekhyun." Bisik Chanyeol sekali lagi, seolah meyakinkan Baekhyun. "walaupun tidak ada hal di dunia ini yang bisa kau percayai, percayalah bahwa hanya kau yang kucintai. Sepenuh hatiku."

Baekhyun memejamkan mata erat-erat sementara rasa lega yang hebat menguasainya, menyelubunginya, menyesakkannya, membuat sekujur tubuhnya gemetar, dan membuat air mata yang sejak tadi di tahannya tumpah keluar.

Ini bukan mimpi.

Akhirnya ia mendapat jawababan yang di tunggu-tunggunya selama ini.

Akhirnya ia tahu Park Chanyeol hanya mencintainya.

Karena seandainya tidak ada hal lain di dunia ini yang bisa di percayainya, Baekhyun masih bisa bergantung pada keyakinan bahwa Park Chanyeol hanya mencintainya.

Dan ia yakin, sekarang ia akan baik-baik saja.

Karena Park Chanyeol mencintainya.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, Byun Baekhyun sudah kembali seperti sedia kala. Duduk santai di atas kursi, menempatkan cello-nya di antara kedua kakinya, dan memainkan busurnya. Mengisi seluruh sudut ruangan besar yang sunyi senyap itu dengan nada-nada indah sambil memejamkan matanya. Membayangkan sinar matahari yang hangat, padang rumput hijau, langit biru tak berawan, dan seorang Park Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

.

.

.

.

-End-


End file.
